No Matter What, No Matter Where
by Fae 206
Summary: In 2016 it is told to the Hummel-Andersons that the only way to save Kurt after he's diagnosed with a very rare illness is for him to be put under cryogenic sleep until a cure is found. Blaine promises to wait. In 2036 Doctor Blaine Hummel has found the cure to his husband's illness but can the couple survive with such a huge age difference. Future Set. Married Klaine (B:42 K:23)
1. Chapter 1

**No Matter what, No Matter where**

**2016**

Blaine's heart stopped in his chest as the words repeated in his head: "Mr. Hummel-Anderson, the only way your husband will pull through is if we freeze him indefinitely."

It was too weird and wrong and how? How could this happen? After everything that Kurt Hummel-Anderson had been through, he was going to be in a fixed sleep just so that he could live in what five years? Ten years? How was Blaine supposed to go without his husband, the man he had been married to for two years for that long a time.

He _would_ though, he would wait a million years when it came to it if there was the promise of Kurt. Blaine took a deep breath in, "Is there any..." he struggled as the doctor shook his head and the curly haired male nodded, "He'd be kept safe through it all right? I'd be alerted to any change in his situation?"

"We'll keep you notified and in close contact," the doctor agreed as Blaine looked away, he let a sob pull from his throat that he didn't expect to come. Blaine wasn't aware of how red and tear filled his eyes had become or how pale he looked or the nervous posture of his body.

All that mattered right now was Kurt.

Blaine took another breath in, "I-I'd like him to keep his ring," he whispered as everything seemed to crash down on him. This might be the last moment that he could talk to his husband, the love of his life. It was as if he was sending Kurt off to his death and although _Kurt_ had the final decision, Blaine felt awful. How could Kurt have gotten such a disease or illness that no one knew about? How unintelligent were these doctors?

"I think that can be arranged," the doctor said tensely, "However Mr Hummel-Anderson it might be several years until Kurt is able to be brought back, at that time you may be at least six years older than him."

Blaine took another deep breath, he knew that there were laws stating that _he_ couldn't be frozen. It would be hard but if there was always the _promise_ of Kurt then wasn't that achievable, "I'll wait for him, I promise."

….

The day grew increasingly harder from that moment on, Kurt had agreed to do the treatment and though he had thrown a few snarky responses at the medical team, he knew that Blaine was there for him and would _remain_ there for him. The two had done all of Kurt's favorite things, eaten cheesecake, gone shopping for some vintage items and clothes for Blaine, and talked over coffee.

A lot of deep conversations happened.

Now it was nearing the time for Kurt to be frozen, to go through a process that would change everything in their lives and the twenty-two year old Blaine would never be able to be ready for this.

"I'll wait for you," Blaine whispered, trying to hold Kurt's hand as he looked at the weird kind of aquatic suit that Kurt was wearing.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, touching Blaine's cheek, "You can't..."

"No," he said stubbornly, "I will. If I get old will you still love me?"

"As long as you're _you_ then I will always love you, but Blaine is it wor-"

Blaine shot Kurt one of those looks that said that he seriously loved Kurt, "You're worth everything to me," he said boldly and Kurt nodded. Kurt leaned in and placed a hand on Blaine's cheek and then kissed him as Blaine returned the kiss, tears starting to fall.

The door opened, surprising the two of them and Blaine felt his chest start to plummet until he caught Burt standing there. Without many words Burt came over, visibly shaken, and held Kurt tightly in his arms.

"I love you Kurt, I'll be keeping an eye on whatever it is that they are doing, always," Burt promised and Kurt looked at his dad, that forty five year old in front of him.

"I love you too dad," the brunette whispered and soon the doctors had led Kurt away.

Blaine felt as if he had died that day.

**2036**

"Dr. Hummel," a second-year resident called out as she quickly followed the forty-two year old chief of medicine, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, down the hallways of the hospital. "I wanted to get your signature on some of these forms," she smiled as Blaine looked over them, reviewing them.

"I want to get a confirmation on the blood work, run another biochemical analysis, this is a human life we're talking about, we need to be as close to one-hundred percent certain as possible," he said before quickly looking over the other sheet and signing his name on that.

"Right chief," the doctor nodded before finding a nurse and telling her the details as Blaine quickly scanned the area of the hospital. He glanced down at his pen which had the time and date flashing down the side. He ran a finger down the side, adjusting the nib to his desired length and sighed.

Today was the day and he felt so so nervous about it.

Over the past twenty years he had dropped out of NYADA and attended Columbia as pre med and gone on to Yale to get his other qualifications, after getting a job at a smaller hospital near Queens he had climbed the ladders and become chief of medicine at the hospital where Kurt was, he was the youngest chief of medicine at that time in the hospital's history. He had studied textbooks over and over again and taken years to develop just the drug that Kurt needed to cure his sickness, it had taken him ten years to perfect it and then drug administration boards had been reviewing it for five years before they had decided last month to allow Blaine to use it and now, _now_ Kurt was going to come back.

Come back to this glasses wearing, curly haired, sometimes (right now) bearded chief of medicine who had always loved him and waited for him for such a painful twenty years. Kurt was going to be twenty-three again and here Blaine was, forty-two years old.

However, even if Kurt refused to be with him, it was worth it. If he could see Kurt smile again then it was all worth it.

"Doctor Hummel," a six-year physician smiled as he came to sit down next to Blaine. "Are you sure you won't come out for a little guys night tonight? The guys are asking me why you've never dated."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Doctor Newberg, do I have to remind everyone that I'm married." He grinned as he pressed the button to pull up a chair on the rotator belt. "Plus I'll _hopefully_ be with my husband after today. I'm scheduled to take him out of cryogenic sleep in about forty five minutes. Trying to prepare myself, he doesn't know he's returning to this old body."

"It's a good thing you got your weight under control," Tom Newberg smiled, "Or is this the reason that you've been exercising so much for the past two years."

Blaine sighed looking down as he tried to think. He stood up slowly, "There's nothing that could prepare me for this, let's just hope it's as good as I imagined it."

He took slow steps towards the research room and quickly the other doctors and nurses he would be working with followed him in, there was so much doubt on the former Warblers mind as he worked on bringing Kurt back, first by changing the ph of the water and then very slowly altering the temperature.

It was terrifying in a way to see Kurt like this, after so long Kurt was still as Blaine remembered him and Blaine, well Blaine definitely _wasn't_. He had already discussed it with many of the old McKinley group members and with Burt and Carole about this and they had decided to let Kurt try to get used to the idea of Blaine as he was now before entering the picture.

Too much at once would be overwhelming for Kurt.

After almost two hours of work, Blaine had moved Kurt very gently onto a hospital gurney and instructed the other doctors to keep him safe and warm, several plugs and needles were used and an IV placed, a respirator was placed upon his mouth and Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes flickering open as he injected Kurt with phase one of the treatment.

He stood back, with a deep breath as he caught Kurt's eyes starting to open further.

"I want you to give him the _BEST_ treatment possible, we've already managed to secure a temporary residence in the Wallherberg room," he said though his voice was shaky and his hand couldn't stop shaking.

Kurt was looking around, so much of this was different and then there was the doctors around him, had it worked? Had they found some kind of cure and how long had it been? Was Blaine going to come soon? He couldn't see the world very clearly and then he heard a name being addressed to one of the doctors.

"Doctor Hummel," the nurse began, "Are you okay? Do you need something, is there an issue with the patient?"

Kurt struggled to look over and his eyes widened in shock as he caught the doctor in his forties, those were Blaine's eyes but the age of this man, he knew there was a chance but...was this Blaine? Tears filled his eyes as he was moved through the hospital and the doctor wasn't keeping eye contact with him, he seemed to be breaking inside and Kurt _knew_ this was Blaine. Blaine always acted like that when he was scared or upset.

Kurt needed to make sure that Blaine knew Kurt wanted to interact with him but with the respirator on it was hard, he slowly slipped his fingers in between Blaine's and registered the shock on the doctors face as the two made eye contact.

Kurt mouthed the words 'I love you' under the mask and Blaine choked as he held Kurt's hand.

"I love you too," he whispered and he held Kurt's hand, gently holding it with a tighter grip than before.

These hands were meant to hold one another fearlessly and forever.

**Part Two Coming Soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'd like to thank everyone for the wait, I hope this chapter can meet to expectations. I _have_ posted more of it on Tumblr (would be very very thankful for some reblogs – Blaine's puppy dog eyes -) To get to the work please go to my tumblr blog, username: the-blaineger-zone and there should be a link on the blog. Again thank you, I'm glad that this fic has been so well received.

**Chapter Two**

Nervous. _Why_ was he so nervous, this should be nerve wracking for _Kurt_, but for Blaine, he didn't know what he was doing and he was a little ashamed of that fact. At forty, one would be expected to be in a serious relationship, if not a marriage with some kids bordering on their tween or teen years. They should not be trying to take deep breaths and figure out if what they were doing was making a good impression on a man in their twenties.

That was where his situation was very strange at this point.

He had promised Kurt he would wait for him and he had had a lot of support for the fact that he had not had sex with another guy and had only been kissed by other guys three times in a long twenty years. There was more than one occasion, okay probably many many years, when Blaine Hummel-Anderson believed that he was living as a monk. He honestly wasn't sure whether his body _worked_ in those ways anymore.

And now as his skilled fingers tapped awkwardly against the clipboard he felt as if he was a child again who couldn't breathe.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously as Blaine felt his hands shaking even more, "Are you okay? You _are_ Blaine Anderson right?"

Blaine froze and forced a smile onto his face as he turned, the nervousness of a sixteen year old shown on that much older man's face, "It's Blaine Hummel-Anderson still," he tried to smile, fiddling with the glasses just a bit. "Most of the people here know me as Doctor Hummel, so...we're going to need some blood work," he whispered as he ran his finger down the side of the pen and wrote the note down. They used notepaper and binders and folders still though it was easy just to run the documents and get them all electronically filed as well. Hard copies just seemed more lasting in a way. "How are you feeling?" he inquired, staring at the pen and the time.

For twenty years he had been awaiting this date and now that it was here he was ill prepared. He couldn't make eye contact with Kurt because he didn't want to hear that Kurt thought he was old or a disappointment. The brunette looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well I'd quite like to know the date if that's okay and if my husband will still allow me to love him?"

Okay, that was another jolt that Blaine wasn't expecting. In all logical sense it would be right for Kurt to say love, but it had been so long and Blaine was worrying in the way a man his age shouldn't. He nodded and sat next to Kurt, looking at the gorgeous body and face of the man he still adored. "It's November 9th 2036" he smiled before looking at Kurt, reaching out nervously to touch him but then pulling back, "You've been in a cryogenic state for twenty year, five months, and four days." Blaine noticed the way Kurt was watching him and he bowed his head, "I still very much love you Kurt," he whispered, "Though I can understand if perhaps the age difference between the tw-"

Kurt sighed as he held Blaine's hand tight with a smile, "Will you stop worrying so much? To me you're still the same Blaine, well maybe only on an emotional sense but I'm always going to give you the chance, don't be so scared of me." Kurt whispered, his eyes running over the appearance of his betrothed as he attempted to draw in the knowledge of _who_ this was.

"So, is there anything that I can do to make this easier on you?" Blaine asked, still keeping a slightly business like approach to protect himself.

"You said you're a doctor," Kurt grinned as Blaine coughed and straightened up a little, eyes downcast on the floor. Would Kurt scold him for giving up on his acting ambitions? Would he say that Blaine had been a coward and that he had wasted his talents on this job? Was this job too serious for the younger Blaine he knew? "Well, you're an incredibly sexy physician."

"I'm chief of medicine really," Blaine whispered as Kurt nodded slowly, "I went through several years of education and then a residency followed by a fellowship before being made chief of medicine which I have been since I was thirty eight. Did a bit of research, several years of college lecturing on different subjects, won some prestigious awards and developed the drug which I will be using to cure you from the terminal illness of twenty years ago."

Kurt took a deep breath in, scaring the doctor again and turned back with a grin. Blaine had done so so much and he had really accomplished more than Kurt thought possible, but the fact that he looked so nervous about making a good impression was something that made Kurt feel more awkward. He loved Blaine and even as he looked at this _middle aged man_ who was older than Mr Schue, he couldn't stop seeing the teenager he fell in love with. He wanted to joke to diffuse the tension and so commented, "All of that and you're only forty," he grinned playfully as Blaine fidgeted again.

"For-Forty Two," he whispered. "Anyway, I have taken charge of looking after you so you'll be in the best care that both the hospital and I personally can provide. I'll have to start you on a drug therapy from now until, well let's see how you're doing in January, and then we've set you up with the Wallherberg suite which is on the seventh floor when you're feeling better as we, I especially, really don't want you going around New York until it is clear that you are ready to do so."

This was weird, it was getting even weirder for Kurt and he kept feeling that Blaine was pushing him aside, too nervous about everything as if he was hiding something.

"Blaine," the brunette said calmly, his heart hurting about this, "If you've got a partner or a family even or just somebody you're in love with it's okay, I understand, I don't know why you haven't married them or..." he saw Blaine's face, such shock and pain and Kurt didn't understand what it all meant. Blaine looked down and Kurt saw him tremble slightly so reached out for his wrist, "Is something?"

Blaine shook his head, attempting to hide the tear that had escaped his eye, "I have two cats," he smiled softly as Kurt nodded slowly, not sure what this had to do with anything. "Noah and Allie. They're the only two at home for me." He sighed and stretched on the chair, "I promised you I'd wait for you right, so I have been, I've been waiting and working towards the day when you would wake up. I haven't wanted any other guys Kurt and I haven't had any." He sighed and gave a simple shrug, "I haven't had sex for over twenty years, guess that's what you call _really_ out of practice."

He laughed softly and Kurt beamed, that laugh was so familiar, it was so _Blaine_. Every so often Kurt would notice something that was definitely the Blaine that he had gone to sleep after seeing. "I hope that I don't disappoint."

"Never," Blaine smiled with a grin as he turned his loving eyes to Kurt again, "I adore you. You're the only person that I've ever wanted, it's me that is going to be the disappointment. I mean, I'll probably have a bald spot soon and all these wrinkles and..."

"Perfect," Kurt joked as he moved towards the edge of the bed and slipped his hand down Blaine's neck, knocking the stethoscope slightly so that it landed on Blaine's heart, and kissed him, pressing his lips so passionately against the doctors and Blaine allowed his body to work into the kiss as he knew that the lips and pressure were just what he needed. Their mouths were created to join.

"Doctor Hummel,"

Blaine blinked as Kurt pulled back and with a huge, loving smile at Kurt, Blaine turned back to look at the senior staff nurse in the doorway. "Matt, this is Kurt Hummel-Anderson," he tried to introduce as the other man's eyes widened and he coughed before repeating Blaine's formal name.

"Doctor Hummel, we've got a woman demanding to see you, Lorelai Madison," Matt said quickly as Blaine stood, "Apparently there was some kind of..."

"Of..." Blaine said as Kurt gazed at him, so this was Doctor Hummel at work on some urgent business, was it?

"social dinner and now she just _has_ to get work done on her neck, I told her that since she's the wife of the head of the board that you'd..."

"I'll handle it," Blaine nodded before looking at Kurt, without saying anything they communicated what was going on and Blaine left with a promise he'd be back and another kiss on Kurt's lips.

Blaine quickly got everything together as they made it down the halls of the hospital and into the elevator whilst Matt accompanied him. Matt glanced at the huge smile on Blaine's face though and whispered, "Someone's got some arm candy. Didn't think you'd be into the young kids Doctor Hummel."

Blaine looked away, "He's just woken up from cryogenic sleep, and it's not just the young kids I ignore Nurse Perot, I honestly ignore every individual in a romantic sense apart from the man you just met upstairs. Now, I think business needs attending to."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, so I would like to thank everyone for reading and enjoying this story so much. I've never seen my story follower number rise like this so thank you. I really, as selfish as it goes to say it, do rely on reviews more than I probably should to keep myself motivated especially since I have a disorder with depression as a focus on it. I would love some reblogs or likes or anything really if you're looking at Tumblr and if there is a fic of yours you would like me to read then of course send it, I'm just kind of desperate, in a selfish way, for my work to be publicly valued...yeah, anyway enjoy!

**Part Three**

Blaine tried to keep himself from losing the smile he had crafted onto his face during Mrs. Madison's attempts to manipulate him to do plastic surgery on her neck. Of course, being as skilled as he was, the forty year old had encountered issues of this kind before, but he wasn't skilled in plastic surgery and with all the vital parts of the neck that he could frustrate he didn't want to do it himself.

The older woman would not stop though, just because another member of her ladies society had a longer neck which carried her diamonds well, she had to have a more beautiful neck. It was a disaster.

The worst thing about this though was that it was keeping the doctor away from the patient he adored.

"Blainers," Lorelai smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder and he coughed,

"I like to go by Do-" he attempted to correct

"Blainers," Lorelai whispered, "I do wish you would do just a _tiny_ operation on my throat. I won't take no for an answer, I do love your hands so much though I have never seen your partner. Are you a widower?"

Blaine took in a deep breath and looked away, "No, my partner is breathing at this time being, I'll tell you what though, I can book you in with Doctor Nadir who is in charge of surgery of this manner, I'll let her give her advice and then after you've been to see her we'll see how to attack the problem together." He chuckled as he looked through the binder and found the card he was looking for, "If you just scan this card over your phone, it should catch the information and be ready for you to call."

As he held it out and felt her take it, Blaine smiled softly again, "It's a shame though Lorelai, you have such stunning features and that especially includes your beautiful neck, are those emeralds?" It was always a good way to diffuse tension if he could show a genuine interest in his patient.

"Emeralds _and_ Rubies," Lorelai replied as Blaine nodded, "Okay I'll give her a call, I suppose I should be going now."

"Thank you for understanding and both to you and your husband for such support of this hospital, would you like me to help you back home?" he asked gently as she shook her head.

"No need Blainers," she grinned before walking away as Blaine stretched out a hand in her direction.

"It's Doc-" he bowed his head with an eye roll and tried to sort the forms out, he'd hopefully not be called away for anything else and he could return to Kurt so that they could make a start of figuring this entire thing out. As he turned around though he caught sight of a doctor from another hospital, "Trent?" he asked with a blink as he walked over to his former fellow Warbler, "I thought you were doing private practice."

"Private pediatric practice," Trent smiled brightly as he looked at the other doctor, "I don't think I could get anything like this though. You've done so well with this hospital."

"Hopefully," Blaine sighed, "I have to go, Kurt's awake," he caught Trent's look of both surprise and delight with something Blaine couldn't name, "I brought him back today, I just need to make sure that I'm doing okay."

"Want me to see him if you have to run off somewhere?" the round faced doctor said in a happy and open manner but Blaine shook his head.

"No, I just need to compose myself," he looked up and laughed, "I can't believe that I've just been working towards bringing him back for twenty years and now I need to figure out a way that the two of us can return to being lovers again. I've really really missed him and all of this work is actually for him and..."

"You're obsessed with control issues," a woman commented as she stood to the side, it was a strange European-American doctor with a love for cows.

Blaine blinked as he looked at her, "Doctor Engles?" he asked, feeling a bit taken aback about this. Andrea Engles didn't know about him and Kurt, she didn't know their history together or how much they meant to one another. "So what would you..."

"I don't want to get involved," she said softly as Blaine shared a look with Trent and nodded slowly, "but you just have to open yourself to him and if he's receptive then maybe you can build a relationship with him but if he's closed then just forget him. That's his choice to want nothing to do with you."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to steady himself as he took his glasses off and started to clean them, these words made his anxiety rise a little more and he looked away, "I don't actually..." he began but Trent stepped up.

"Doctor Blaine Hummel-Anderson has been perfecting a medicine to use to cure his husband after waking him up from cryogenic sleep. The two married together and they love each other and it's just not fair that you walk into their relationship and..."

"Trent, it's fine" Blaine took a deep breath out as Doctor Engles looked at the two of them.

"Spending all of this time working towards waking someone up, devoting your life to someone who has already gone to sleep. It's as if you're obsessed, you're possessive and it _sounds_ as if you are getting angry just because this man," she gestured at Trent, "suggested that he go see him. I didn't want to become involved with this but..."

Blaine sighed, the words digging into him as he realized the selfishness of this staff member, "Doctor Engles, if you have not forgotten I am chief of medicine here and so I would prefer it if you really did not trouble yourself with my personal dilemmas, don't forget that I was here when you decided to leave for five months without warning only to return to your post."

Blaine sighed as he looked down and then heard Doctor Engles give a hum of disgust and walked away. Blaine stared up, where had that even come from. He wasn't worried about Kurt seeing and talking to other people, he was scared of Kurt not loving him. It was Doctor Engles words to him that led him into confrontation and Blaine Hummel-Anderson _hated_ confrontation.

He sighed, hanging his head for a moment as he tried to think of how to deal with everything. He wanted to talk to Kurt and get everything straightened up and learn to live and love life _with _him again. Why was none of this good enough? "I'm going to head upstairs and..."

"Doctor Hummel," Blaine heard a familiar voice and lifted his head, he smiled warmly at the man opposite him. Burt Hummel was amazing, even at sixty five years old he was just a stunning individual who had gone through a longer government run and was a candidate for the presidency. Something that his love for Kurt had boosted.

"Burt!" Blaine smiled as he walked over and hugged his father in law, "I thought that you were going to stay away until Kurt was ready, I'm just very very glad that you're here."

"Anderson?" he asked as Blaine smiled, that was a name Burt had been using since before he had started dating Kurt. It didn't matter how many years passed, Burt continued to use this name. "So is he..."

Blaine noticed the worried look on Burt's face and he nodded, trying to look confident, "Our Kurt is back to breathing, he's still twenty-three years old so it's a little strange for him, though I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. I just didn't want to overexpose him to interfering stimuli. I care so much about Kurt that,"

"I know," Burt smiled as Trent grinned at the two of them and then walked away, "Listen I said it when you were nineteen, I'll say it again today, when two people love each other like you and Kurt do things have a way of working out, and you've proven in great lengths how much you love him."

Blaine smiled weakly as he ran a hand through the curls, grabbed a chart and some other medical supplies and led Burt to Kurt's room.

Once they reached the room, Blaine gave a gentle tap and opened the door, "Kurt, it's me," he said gently as he saw the brunette open his eyes.

Kurt looked up at Blaine as the doctor came over, his heart pounding in his chest at seeing Blaine. He was still a little uncomfortable with all of this, but just looking into Blaine's eyes made everything seem okay, made all of this seem honest and proved to him that there was the same man with the same love for him. "Hey," he smiled, "I must have fallen asleep."

"I assume you would, as long as you're hooked up to the machines it's fine," Blaine beamed as he walked over to Kurt and took his hand, "I was sorting to some medical work downstairs which took an unexpected and exhaustingly long time and then someone showed up to come see you."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "I...I don't know," he whispered unsure who Blaine would bring in. He didn't know how to handle Rachel or Mercedes looking over him as if they were his mother.

Blaine blinked, a little taken aback, "You seemed to react well to me,"

Kurt smiled, "Because I love you, because on the day I started the cryogenic work I tried to image all the ways I would find you if I woke up. Age for you doesn't matter to me, it's the person inside that I've always cared for when it's come to you. As soon as I saw that you weren't judging me Blaine it made everything much easier."

Blaine smiled, trying to avoid a few happy tears from blurring his glasses, "Thank you, but I think you'll appreciate this man to come see you. Burt," he saw Kurt's excitement in his eyes, "can you come in here?"

Kurt took a half breath, trying to sit up which was made easier as Blaine attempted to help him. YES! His dad was still alive.

As the door opened, Kurt's face turned into a shocked expression as if he really _had_ seen a ghost there, he pressed three fingers to his open mouth before whispering, "Dad...you're so..."

"Old," Burt completed for him as Kurt nodded quickly, tears in _his_ eyes now.

"Y-Yeah, I'm so happy to see you. I'm so happy that you're still here."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

Thanks for all the support and followers/favorites/etc and I apologize if I've been too pushy about reviews, I just really _really_ appreciate them. I think I'm going to start work on my other fics again late April maybe but definitely in May. I will be putting up a new fic which I hope that some of you will read but it's more for a personal feeling of want to get it out, it's where some kind of supernatural/fantasy/science fiction thing causes Blaine to turn into an older man and Kurt finds him and how they deal with that. This is a more main stream version of that because I was too scared to write the above.

**Part Four**

Offering Burt his seat to be polite was just _one_ of the reasons that he did so. To be perfectly honest Blaine was still terrified and he was attempting to watch the father-son reunion and smile but it was too difficult. He felt trapped and as nothing he could ever do would mean enough.

"So, what are you thinking of doing after getting out of this hospital Kurt? Carole and I could..."

Blaine took a deep breath in and then looked away, fear in his eyes. Kurt watched him, not sure whether Blaine was trying to hide something or not, Kurt didn't know if Blaine was trying to hide that _Blaine_ didn't want _Kurt_ at his house and Blaine worried that Kurt didn't want to be there. Neither were correct.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly as the doctor smiled, the smile seeming a bit strained, "What do you..."

"I was," Blaine took a deep breath in and picked up the chart. He stared at it as if it had every answer to all the problems he was facing at this time, "hoping that I could have a marriage with you again, but I don't know if you're up to socializing with someone of my..."

Kurt sighed, it was a heavy sigh that made Blaine jump. Something was wrong!

With his honey-amber eyes open wide, Blaine took a few rushed steps towards Kurt and then put his hand on Kurt's throat, trying to check his pulse and his breathing. "What is it? Does something hurt, is something?" he panicked as Kurt looked at him and groaned.

"It's not a physical ache, but Blaine, stop it, just stop and sit," Kurt directed as he pointed to a seat on the other side as Burt patted him on the back with a soft gaze that said he was there for him. Blaine smiled weakly and sat down on Kurt's other side. He fiddled with his glasses again.

"I think on the char-" he tried, it was always good to become professional, very few people would dare to interrupt him when he was talking about their mental health. Somehow it seemed though that Kurt was one of those people.

"Give me your hand," he whispered and Blaine slowly reached out, letting his hand rest upon Kurt's, as he saw their wedding rings together he smiled again. It had been a long time since he had noticed how much of a life refresher it was to see the two of them. Still, Kurt's looked perfectly preserved and although Blaine _knew_ this was his ring there was some slight sign of age. "I know you're older than me okay, I know that you've had a lot that you've been doing without me, but I also know that I love you. I love you and I want to be with you. I want to have a relationship with you and you know what, if they don't like that there's an age difference then screw 'em, because as for me, I couldn't care less."

Blaine took a deep breath in and looked down, thinking about all the things Kurt had said during the time they were both teenagers and how much Kurt had defended him, inspired him, encouraged him. That was what he was doing now and maybe, just maybe, the age difference wouldn't be a problem.

"Kurt, this guy's got a really nice house right Blaine?"

Blaine smiled softly and nodded, still looking down, "I thought of you when I bought it, I spent a long time thinking about you and...I hope that it's not...abnormal."

Kurt's face hardened a little as he looked at Blaine strangely, "I don't think it's abnormal, you mean the fact that you've waited for me and thought of me and worked towards a drug to get me back, you think that _that's_ abnormal?" He sighed and then shrugged, "Maybe it is Blaine," he said bluntly as the curly haired doctors eyes widened again and his head shot up so he was staring into Kurt's glasz eyes, his gaze seemed to soften as he saw the bright beaming smile Kurt had, "but only in the best way. It means that you love me and I'm very very _lucky_ to have a man who loves me that much."

"A forty..." Blaine muttered as Kurt shook his head.

"As I said before screw 'em. I know you probably don't remember because it's been so long but when I was announced at my junior prom as prom queen I said that it..." Kurt tried to persuade Blaine, his fingers lacing with the doctors as he squeezed his hand, Blaine cut Kurt off though.

"doesn't matter if they're yelling at us or whispering behind our backs, they can't touch me, they can't touch us, or what we have," Blaine repeated, it was something he had written down and put in a small frame in his house with a picture of the two of them at that prom. "I know it," he smiled gently as Kurt grinned.

"See, if you can remember that then we'll be okay because I will _always_ stand by you. I'm not doing this just because you brought me back to life, but you're Blaine Anderson, there's no one like you, and I'm not going to let you think any differently. I don't care if there's a new younger non-Blaine who wants to be with me, trust me, you are the _only_ man that I want to be with, the only man that I love."

Blaine took a shaky breath, his glasses clouding up, "Thank you, you are...you're amazing."

"Not as much as you. I don't think I could have had the means to do so well, or the intelligence but trust me, if I could do it I would research a drug to turn _me_ older or turn _you_ younger." Kurt said as Blaine looked at him. It was in that moment that Blaine shared a look with Burt and then they both dropped their gazes to the floor.

There had been a drug which would speed up aging and that was being used to try to form some kind of fountain of youth by different teams, but both Blaine and Burt cared about Kurt too much to want him to go looking for a way to become older. He needed to experience and live and mature and do things that a twenty year old would do and then things that a thirty year old would do.

"Okay, so there is some magical age drug," Kurt sighed as Blaine looked away. He rubbed Kurt's hand with the pad of his thumb and took a deep breath, "Blaine, if you don't want me to use it then I won't, but I want to at least have a chance with my husband again."

"Of course I want a chance with you," Blaine said quickly, "I mean I know this is true love and we can make it work, it's just a bit of a shock that after all of these years...and I'm acting like a boy again."

Kurt chuckled at that comment, giving the smile and nod that he had done when Blaine announced that he didn't want to audition for NYADA. Blaine took a deep breath in, his eyes challenging Kurt, Kurt simply smiled again and watched as Blaine's eye brows raised and he stood up, folding his arms. "Weeell"

"I can't act like a child outside of this room Kurt, I have a whole hospital of employees and hundreds of patients who need me to be mature and professional and not get sent to another board meeting for jumping on a hospital bed again like when I started here,"

"You..." Burt asked as Kurt looked away playfully. He could guess the reason why.

"I just, there are a lot of hospital songs and I was on a break, there's nothing more to it than that," Blaine frowned and continued to look at Kurt, watching the man he adored as he gazed at him playfully. "Okay, I thought I could perform and because I went singing and dancing through the hospital I nearly lost my job."

Kurt's playful look still was at full height as he was smiling about something and Blaine seriously couldn't guess what.

"Okay...what is...it?" he asked slowly, a smile on his face again.

"I just," Kurt sighed, stretching an arm out in front of him, "feel so sorry for your so-called sex addiction since you've gone through twenty years without having sex, I mean I'm sure you could have gotten someone extremely famous and craved after to have sex with you,"

Blaine frowned with a chuckle, "That's where you owe me Kurt," he grinned as Kurt gave a playful growl. Blaine lent down, stroking a hand through Kurt's hair as he kissed his husband passionately again. Kurt kissing him back with the same intensity, "I just can't wait until I get you home."


	5. Chapter 5

So this is actually the first chapter which has come straight from the presses meaning I only finished it on Tuesday 18th 11:25PM PDT. I really want to thank everyone again for the support and will be answering reviews personally tomorrow, if anyone is interested in a cheap Kindle book I have one of my very own on short stories for sale on Amazon, just look up "Seven Deadly Selves" - Fae

**Part Five**

Blaine smiled softly as he drove the car, gas efficient and friendly to the environment, and yet the height of style and sophistication, down the busy New York road towards his house. He looked at Kurt, noticing how the brunette's eyes had darted to pretty much everything. It had taken a lot of pleading from Kurt to allow Blaine to let him out of the hospital, and now, a week later it was happening. He and Kurt would be living together again.

Blaine had the occasional shakiness from time to time about how he was too old for Kurt or that now, in the year 2036, Kurt would get disenchanted with his life and memories of Blaine and that would cause a divide between them. Kurt just seemed to be happy to be _back_ with Blaine and he was, Blaine was allowing Kurt to be with him in a relationship and it was _because_ of Blaine that Kurt was alive. There was nothing sexier to the twenty four year old than this forty three year old doctor.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as they stopped at the lights, waiting for the New York traffic, different but still nearly as bad, to filter out. "Is it the light? I know that everything looks different," he commented on the new buildings, the more traditional peaks scattered with some very robotic looking buildings and the fact that small shops were a thing of the past (or the internet), or that instead of having call buttons or signs on buildings with multiple departments or organizations inside, there were touch screen panels.

"No it's..." Kurt rubbed the top of his elbow as Blaine's brow furrowed and he flipped a button which made all the windows in the car tint a dark purple, but not so dark it was troubling to see out. Kurt jumped at that, staring around the car as if it were going to come to life and something would pop up, "Do you have music?"

Blaine looked at the man he loved and then pressed another button where a panel slid in front of Kurt and there was _another_ touch screen which looked like a laptop. "The song button should be at the top, you can do it manually or you can just put your finger there for the machine to do a thought scan."

Kurt was halfway through looking at the songs from when he was in high school when he stopped and stared at Blaine wide eyed, backing away slightly as he felt extremely awkward, _thought scan_. "So, I'll just..."

"Just put it on the right hand side," he smiled as he turned the car when the traffic started flowing again. Kurt stared at him and nodded, but then took a deep breath and placed his finger on the screen. He felt a sharp zap and then all of a sudden he could hear him and Blaine singing 'Perfect' together. Kurt's eyes grew even wider as he looked at the screen and how the picture seemed to blur before a little box popped up asking if he wanted to create a user.

"B—Blaine?" he asked weakly, awkwardly, as Blaine looked at him for a moment, nodded, and then looked back at the road again. He smiled at their voices, realizing just how long it had been since they had sung together.

"I know, it's going to take some time to get used to, about the user, you can set one up now or I can guide you through it once we get home, we're nearly there." He announced proudly. Kurt fumbled with the screen and all of a sudden Blaine noticed that the windows and dimmer effect were changing colors with the music. He frowned in frustration, "I don't even know how they thought that doing this with the lights was a good idea," he growled softly as he reached over and tapped some things on the screen which set everything back to normal, and more than that there was a new user which read: "Kurt 3"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, trying to keep calm, "You're not an alien are you, this is a car and not a spaceship right?"

The curly haired doctor grinned at that, "It's a car, but this is a model from last year and a high end one at that, most cars aren't this...technologically altered. I could help you look for one of your own if it's..."

"No!" the brunette commented, lifting his hands up, "That's fine. That's fine, I don't need you to pay any more than you already have." He sighed, leaning back as they came to a very _very_ nice area of New York that hadn't existed twenty years ago, it was a gated community and Blaine was driving them towards a _very_ nice...mansion.

"I've been keeping an eye on your account, as your husband I'm allowed to do that. You've gained a lot from interest rates," he beamed, "Plus I added a little bit in there each time I felt bad, it was the biggest stress reliever imagining you spending that money."

He parked the car and Kurt faltered, he turned around, staring at the neighborhood around them, this place was absolutely gorgeous. There was so much greenery in front of the house as well as a stream next to a bench, and on the far side there was a sign which was showcasing some kind of charity with medicine but Kurt hadn't had a full look, he was just too enamored with how HUGE this place was. He definitely felt out of place.

"Blaine," he said as the doctor rubbed his glasses again, picking up a peach from the ground and checking to see if it was okay, Kurt shot a look at the side where there were many trees with fruit and then he noticed the bird houses and bird feeders and...so much, "Do you own this house?"

Blaine smiled and let his head drop as he laughed, "I knew you'd find out eventually, of course I also thought you'd find out once you realized I was chief of medicine with many prizes, I have a lot of money, but then anyone who has put so much work into their career and so little work into their career unrelated social life probably does too."

"I'll try not to let it scare me," Kurt teased before pointing to the bird feeders, "You say you have cats, but..."

Blaine offered a look of confusion, something that he had shown Kurt a lot in the past such as when Kurt was talking about the Christmas Spectacular's performance of 'Baby It's Cold Outside' and that the organizers would never let them sing it together. Slowly it dawned on Blaine, "Oh well Allie and Noah are house cats, I don't let them go outside, but sometimes the neighbors wont bother with the birds and what can I say, I'm a rebel who doesn't like to see the animals starve."

Blaine paused as he pulled out a key from his coat pocket and handed it to Kurt, "This one is yours. I'll give you a tour when we get inside, but I need you to know that this house is yours just as much as mine Kurt, you don't like something then tell me or go decorating and buy me cheesecake afterwards," he joked. "I think it's important that you unlock it the first time. I do ask that you don't let the cats escape, Noah's content with watching but Allie, Allie likes to rush around and is somewhat flighty."

Kurt chuckled as he nodded and slid the key into the lock, "After the Notebook?"

"Of course," Blaine nodded and as Kurt pushed the door open, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping at the sheer gravity of this being the wonderful house he'd be living in, he saw two cats on the grand (carpeted?) staircase. One was a tabby who was asleep and the other was a black cat wearing a tiny little bow tie.

"Noah, Allie," Blaine smiled as he got in behind Kurt and shut the door, "Daddy's back and he brought your Papa," he laughed as the cat with the bow tie approached Kurt, "This is Kurt. He's going to be living with us so make sure he feels loved," he told the cats as the black cat sniffed Kurt's hand and then started to make figure eights through Kurt's legs as he purred.

The tabby was just laying down, waiting and swishing its tail. "That's Noah there," Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt stroke the friendly cat and Blaine stroked Allie. "Now, I'd really like to show you round the house but I'm thinking you might want to see the bedroom and the clothes closet, I know I've been bringing you things that you wore in the past, but there are some things in the bedroom that I got designed for you as well as others that I've bought," he said as he took Kurt's hand and led him up to a bedroom that looked as if it came from some luxurious hotel.

Everything had so much grandeur to it and there were red and yellow roses everywhere, Blaine walked towards one of the doors, passing by the five star bed, the TV, the stereo and more before he opened it and Kurt's heart stopped in his chest, so many designer pieces and this...no this was way too much for him.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine, sobbing slightly, "Thank you..."

"You deserved it, thank you for loving me," he grinned as Kurt nodded.

"Likewise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Again thank you for reading and everything else, it means a lot. These more detailed, content based reviews are really inspiring me so thank you again to the people who have left those ^^

**Part Six**

After Kurt had changed into a very fashionable vest and button up shirt with an interesting design (and added the hippo brooch for comfort), Blaine had taken him round the large house telling him about all the different intricacies of the place. The more and more he saw of the impressive accommodations though, the more nervous he became. It was very possible for people to gain this type of wealth within twenty years and Blaine _did_ have the type of family background expected, but it was very shocking to Kurt.

It was when Blaine said that he had people running the house, household help, that Kurt grew more nervous and fidgety. Although Blaine admitted he was relaxed in his employment, it scared Kurt. Before he had gone through the cryogenics, Blaine seemed to be doing everything himself and helping others, maybe there _were_ some changes between this Blaine and the Blaine he knew.

He didn't let this falter him, he didn't even mention it. Blaine had put so much time, hard work, and energy into becoming a doctor and developing more than the medication that was healing Kurt, and that was enough for him. Blaine had worked his whole adult life to bring Kurt back, that was something that one couldn't be critical of.

Following that, Kurt had suggested going out for a coffee somewhere, they often did that when they were both younger. Blaine had reluctantly agreed, trying to make sure that Kurt could handle going out. As Kurt had no idea what was still there, Blaine had suggested going to a diner, one of his favorites that was inspired from Japanese sushi conveyor belts. It sounded good and so Kurt agreed.

Now they were standing in front of the diner, somewhere that looked as if it could have been hip and modern at one point, but time had passed it by as well.

"So," Blaine smiled softly as he reached forward to press the door open button, "The owners here know me and I've just had a few projects release into the public, so if we get some people talking about a book or a documentary then just let me do the talking," he said softly with a grin, "I'll explain to you everything, but it might come as a surprise at first," he said awkwardly. "You think you'll be okay?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, studying his features and how nervous he was. It was almost odd in a way, being with this older man in a public setting, it seemed a bit forbidden or taboo but he had to try his hardest to not allow Blaine to guess any of it. Blaine didn't need to know that he felt awkward around him because even though things were different, this _was_ still Blaine.

"Ah, Doctor Hummel," a man said, someone who looked in his fifties, which made Blaine seem even older than he had when it was just the two of them. "It's a pleasure to see you again, you're one of the few marvels of medicine who can still eat this kind of food."

"It's healthy to splurge every now and again," the curly haired man winked with a charming smile, "I hope to see you soon, the business luncheon is next month?"

"Don't you forget it," the man chuckled as they shook hands and Blaine gestured to a couple of unoccupied seats on the far end. Kurt nodded and walked over there, "So is this a little piece of action you're working on."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and nervously adjusted his glasses, he looked over to Kurt, "Please don't talk about him that way, this man is too important and too special for that kind of an opinion to be cast against him," he said. His smooth sounding, calm voice didn't stop the intensity of the defense.

The other man nodded and Blaine walked over to Kurt, sitting down next to him, "I'm sorry about that," he said in a way only Kurt could hear. "That's Peter Montgomery, he's a business leader who developed the ec8 chips which are planted inside people's heads, we've had a bit of a rivalry in the past, I just try to act civil when I'm around him. He doesn't need to know the ins and outs of my, our personal life" he commented as he held Kurt's hand tightly and offered him a warm smile.

Kurt looked on the verge of being sick, he looked around at the people there, "You mean most of these people have chips in their heads?" he asked, wide eyed, "What about you?"

Blaine sighed, it was very expensive to have chips implanted in your mind and Blaine had been given a rather negative opinion by some business leaders for protesting against it and refusing to perform the procedures himself. Blaine believed strongly in trying your hardest to improve your talents and intellect and not disturbing brain functions, most people took his side but it was a cheaper way of getting ahead in life that some used.

"I don't have one in my head, but I don't know, some people do for different reasons, it's more of an ethical thing," he attempted to explain, "I have to have a plant imbedded in my wrist," he commented as he noticed Kurt's quick look there at the black band covering his wrist. Blaine sighed as he took the band off showing an ugly scar. "I'm one of the top doctors in New York and it's a requirement that the highly skilled are given this, just so that in a medical emergency I can be contacted and brought in to help."

Kurt glanced at Blaine's wrist as he put two fingers out to touch the area and stopped, pulling back quickly as he saw the pain on Blaine's face just from a touch. "That is absolutely horrible," he commented as the doctor put the black band on again.

"It's a sacrifice that people have to make, I don't have storage chips or learning chips in my head though, I have just spent endless hours keeping myself updated on what is happening as well as studying and reviewing textbooks and other information," he smiled weakly as he saw a waiter hand him another touch screen which showed the drink list, many new things that Kurt hadn't thought of.

"I think that I'm going to get a dark chocolate mocha today," Blaine smiled as he selected it from the screen, tell me what you want and I'll punch it in, but..." Kurt jumped as he heard something ring, it sounded like a phone but more advanced. His eyes widened as Blaine took out what looked like a Lego cube. "Ah, this is actually important so do you mind if I step out for a moment to take care of it? I'll be back in about five minutes," he commented as he pulled out another block, this one long and smooth and clipped them together as Kurt nodded uneasily.

Tapping in a drink order Kurt smiled and waited, just looking around and taking nervous glances at where Blaine had left. He attempted to take deep breaths as he attempted to think of what was going on and calm himself down, it was then that a man who looked about two or three years older than him approached, it was weird since Kurt knew that this man had been about four or five when he had gone under.

"So," the man grinned, his purposefully messy hair tossed to one side, his clothes were very casual and he had a piercing on his bottom lip, "How do you know that sexy mess Blaine Hummel?" he asked. Kurt looked away awkwardly, "Rumor is you're Doctor Hummel's boy toy, a sign of his weakening as a doctor. Someone he can...you know."

Kurt looked down, "I think that you've got a lot to learn if you want to match him," he commented, not meaning that just as a person but just in case this guy was hitting on him.

"Doctor Hummel's known for his breakdowns outside of the field, he started a company in his 'spare time' but then had to stop it from all the slander he received, I've heard that he isn't in a serious relationship because he's been playing with youth, I think that would include you, wouldn't it?"

Kurt looked at the other man and managed to force a look of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The other man laughed, "There's a lot about Doctor Hummel that you don't even know isn't there. I think it would be a shame not to let the media and internet know about how he goes for men half his age, how he is so unsteady and _unable_ to practice medicine that he has to pick up someone without any style whatsoever. I think that if you were dating him, I could definitely come up with a story about how much of a headcase he really is."

Kurt felt that his eyes wanted to open wide and his lip was shaking as he held back a snarky remark, his heart was thumping as he attempted to calm himself down and he tried to stop this man from talking about Blaine in this way. Blaine was a good guy who had already shown the sacrifices he had made over the past twenty years, "He's my uncle," he said before realizing the words had come out of his mouth, "Blaine Hummel is my uncle."

He had to prove such determination with this, so much of him was rebelling against the idea but if it saved Blaine in the public eyes, he could be Blaine's nephew. He knew enough about Cooper to pass it off, or at least the Cooper he _had_ known, somehow the other man was believing him. It was best this way.

"Oh, so..." the other man asked surprised, "You serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Kurt announced, willing himself to appear very calm on the outside, "Doctor Hummel is my uncle. I haven't seen him in years and I was hoping to make a good impression to get a job."

Lies. These were all such lies.

His stomach folded over as Blaine came in with a smile, he looked happy so maybe the phone call had a happy ending to it. "Hey," the doctor grinned, "You ready to," he glanced at the other man, his look sharpening into a half glare, "Can I help you Mr. Collins?"

"No, I was just hanging out with your nephew," the man smiled as he brought Kurt in for a forced side hug.

Blaine's breath caught in his chest. His mind raced against the age differences between them and he didn't know what had happened? Hopefully this wasn't a way of Kurt being ashamed of him, he gave a glance to Kurt who noticed the small breaks in his steady glance which were enough to inform him of Blaine's pain and upset.

"Well," the doctor nodded, "I thank you for entertaining him, now since this is family time I'd really prefer to be left in peace with my brother's son."

Kurt opened his mouth as Blaine gestured with his head to move further away from everyone else and find somewhere in the restaurant more secluded. "Blaine..." Kurt whispered weakly, "Are you..."

"So you're calling uncle?" Blaine asked as Kurt realized how shattered the comment had left Blaine inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **First of all thank you readers, second of all I have left a question at the bottom of this chapter feel free to answer it, third, the next chapter(s) will be primarily fluff which balances out this dramatic chapter, fourth and final, I'm not going to be around very much this upcoming weekend (but sometimes if I see a lot of want from readers to see more I can sometimes make time) so this might be it until Monday night.

**Part Seven**

Blaine looked at the cup of coffee when he received it as he kept his head bowed, Kurt just watched him nervously, feeling absolutely terrible, he needed to make sure that Blaine knew that he hadn't called him uncle because of dislike. "Blaine..." he whispered as the doctor took off his glasses and started cleaning them.

"Honey," Kurt tried again as Blaine seemed to withdraw into himself much more. Kurt took a quick glance around and before Blaine could react, Kurt had reached up, slipped a hand into that curly hair that he loved so much and kissed the man he loved more than anyone. He sat there, his lips sinking into Blaine's soft ones as Blaine reacted with passion.

Was Blaine happy again?

Kurt pulled back but managed to place his hands on Blaine's shoulders as they looked at one another, "Your eyes are beautiful," he grinned, "and _you_ are beautiful. I am proud of you, I just need you to know that."

Blaine chuckled as he looked down and Kurt smiled at him, holding his hand.

"Thanks," the doctor grinned, "I shouldn't have doubted what I was doing or how I am."

"Are you crazy Blaine? You're sexy, intelligent, rich, kind, and the my soul mate. So, are you happy?" he asked as Blaine nodded, his cheeks slightly red and Kurt glowed with happiness until they both looked around to see everyone watching them. "You want to handle this honey?"

Blaine nodded slowly, before looking at Mr Collins, "We're married, I am married to this man, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, he has just woken up from being in cryogenic sleep and he's here, with me and I love him. I've loved him since I was sixteen years old."

Mr Collins looked at Blaine so satisfied with himself, he looked at Kurt and then said words that Blaine hadn't wanted Kurt to know, "Oh, so you're the reason why he stopped his project."

Blaine looked down, "I thought it was a non disclosure agreement on all sides," the doctor commented as Kurt looked at him worried, Collins looked away at that and nodded before slinking away as Blaine felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Kurt stared at him confused.

One thing was true, both men had lost their appetites.

After they had paid for the drinks and left, Blaine sighed as he stood on the sidewalk and bowed his head, he had something that he had to own up to, "You want me to tell you don't you?" he asked uneasily as Kurt looked away, trying to smile and hold Blaine's hand to provide his support.

"It's up to you, if you feel that you don't want to talk to me about it Blaine then I'll wait, or if you never want to bring it up I understand, don't.."

"It was in 2025, seven years ago, I think it actually started though it had been building tension since 2024. It was an international wide war but not only country against country but rather some kind of social media uprising against the government of different countries, but there was more to it than that, it was awful and everyone seemed to have a role. I was still a doctor and I had managed to secure some funding for the medicine I was creating to cure you, as well as some other drugs. It was then that they asked me to do something that I was against, put the chips in people's heads."

He sighed, looked around awkwardly. He trembled slightly as Kurt came forwards, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and then wrapping his arms around his husband, "How about we get in the car?" he asked and Blaine nodded.

Blaine couldn't control his breaths, not really, but he was well practiced with working under pressure. He was leaning back in the car seat by the time he was able to continue, "These chips weren't for storage or learning usage, those I didn't like either but at least I could understand why some people would want to use them, this though, different organizations funded by rich leaders tried to use these chips as a way to turn soldiers and potential soldiers into brainwashed zombies to help them win and I was against it. I didn't want anything to do with it, I didn't like the war, no one did, fortunately it only really lasted a year and a half offline."

Kurt bit his bottom lip as he watched the pain fill Blaine's eyes, he had never seen such a haunted look there before and he knew that he would have been there with Blaine, standing up to this. It was insane. It was technically insane that they wanted to brainwash people this way and strip them of personal freedoms, fundamental human rights.

"I tried to stop this, I made an organization, it was really a program where one could detect from someone if they had chips in their heads and which ones, I tried to base the work force on talent and intellect like it used to be, I managed to make a program that worked but the night before I was going to release it they told me that I had to stop. Although I didn't want to, I was blackmailed. They knew that you were the most important part of _my_ world and so I had to hand over the data to save your life. I shamefully went through with the training, which helped me rise quickly in the hospital, but I wouldn't install the chips. I managed to make a coding that could be sold in private which would override outside involvement, that's how I made a lot of money. Once people knew I could help _them_ keep control of their minds, they wanted to pay me to have it happen and have it happen to _them_ first."

Kurt looked at Blaine as the older man stopped the car in the driveway, "And the thing in your wrist?"

Blaine stared away, "I was tortured Kurt, I went against the government but then the right people got in power, they rewarded me and praised me, most of all they understood and forgave me. There are a lot of people who want me dead so they can clear themselves of this crime, but I have certain parties looking out for my interests. I just kept thinking of how I'd feel if they put a chip in your head which turned you into everyone else."

"Honey," Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's eyes with such patience and understanding, "I will _neeeever_ be like everyone else."

Blaine smiled weakly as he tried to nod but Kurt held him back.

"I'm starting to realize just how much I've missed but Blaine, you don't have to protect me," he watched as Blaine started to shake at that, "I'm okay,"

Blaine looked away. "I just want you to be a-a-live" he choked as Kurt looked at him shocked and brought Blaine in for a huge comforting hug. He could feel the pain of the forty two year old and how much he was going through and when it came to everything else, Kurt didn't care as much. He just knew he would do anything to make sure the man he was holding didn't feel so much pain.

"I'm here baby, I'm here," he whispered, closing his eyes and placing his chin on Blaine's shoulder, giving him small but comforting kisses. "I love you and I'm not going to let you be alone any longer."

Blaine took a struggled breath in, "I just don't want you to see how weak I really am."

"Honey," Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, he knew at that moment that he really didn't give a damn about the age difference, "Weak would have been turning people into robots. You're the strongest, most courageous man I have ever met, you've proven so much and I love you," he looked at Blaine as the doctor pulled away.

"I think we need to do something fun," he grinned as Blaine looked at him confused, Kurt however knew _exactly_ what they were going to do and he pulled Blaine's hand, leading him out of the car and into _their_ home.

**Any ideas on fluffy fun things they could do together (maybe highlighting the age difference)?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I got inspired to write this, it's not really fluffy (there will be lots of intimate home fluff between the two), but people did suggest them singing and meeting with old friends so I decided to give you that. I've recently landed myself a part time job, I do volunteering at two places, given time I _might_ be taking a class, I am working on an original novel, I'm involved in two (very short response) roleplays, and I have a bunch of other stuff so depending on how the next few days/weeks go, I will probably be updating this slower. In addition I hope to start updating some of my other fics. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Part Eight**

Kurt's suggestion had been karaoke, or at least putting some music on and performing. Blaine had taken it a step further, he hadn't been ready to let Kurt out of the hospital or into the public yet, so why not do some other things he had been hesitant about.

In this he had made various phone calls to members of the glee club that he still kept in contact with (well the ones in New York City) and arranged a private room at a karaoke club. Sure, he had had to deal with the dramatics from Rachel, but as soon as he had told her about the chance of seeing Kurt she had jumped up and announced that she would come.

In reflection to that, Sam and Mercedes had said that they would definitely come as soon as they found someone to look after their kids, and Tina had asked if she could bring her husband, not Mike Chang unfortunately. He had even called someone who Kurt _hadn't_ interacted with that much and was a little afraid of how Kurt would take it, but Marley Lynn was the sweetest woman one could imagine, surely she wouldn't cause any harm.

Lucy Puckerman had announced that she wouldn't be coming, but would be free on another day, the only other person he could get in hold with, because who knew what the Lopez-Pierce couple were doing these days, was Artie. Blaine grinned at that, about ten years ago, during the whole mess of the wars, Blaine had assisted a little on some treatments for people in Artie's condition to be able to walk again. It had taken a long six years but it had happened.

The director said he would come late but he would try to come, that was enough for Blaine given his friend's hectic schedule.

So, when Blaine pulled the car up at the karaoke club, taking Kurt's hand and leading him there, he was overjoyed when he caught Tina with her husband, Marley, and the Jones'. Mercedes was the first to step forward as Kurt took them in wide eyed, but Blaine looped his arm around Kurt's waist, continuing to check to see if he was okay. It was when Mercedes hugged Kurt so lovingly that Blaine finally found ease with all of this.

"God, you look so young, thanks to god you're okay and still here," she said. Her beautiful, still curvy body, looked so young as well given that she was now forty three and she definitely had that oomph of personality. "I have to tell you about the Grammy's that I've managed to pocket," she giggled, holding Kurt to her.

David, an English gentleman who managed to deal with Tina's dramatics (which were less frequent these days), held out his hand. "David Everton," he introduced himself as Kurt nervously took his hand. Tina gave a side cough in the background, "I'm Tina's husband, I didn't want to call myself David Alexander Everton-Cohen-Chang, a bit too long for me."

Kurt nodded as he looked at the excited brunette, Sam coming up to Blaine to make sure that the doctor was doing alright, "Oh my gosh, you're here! You're Here!" she said, grinning widely as she held him close to her. "We can't wait to catch you up. I've been doing some film work and these two," she gestured to Marley and Mercedes, "have won some Grammy's. Mercedes actually has a Tony!"

Kurt looked at the queen diva as Tina announced that and smiled, "Congrats," he said quietly as Mercedes hugged him again.

"You best be showing us your skills," she said, not seeming to treat him any different but even she couldn't hide the tears in her eyes, "Maybe you could get Blaine to sing a duet with him. Guy hasn't performed in about fourteen years. Not in front of other people at least."

Kurt's look turned to one of shock as he cast a glance at Blaine who gave a hand gesture that he was fine and Kurt should continue his conversation with Mercedes. Tina and David held back, walking at Sam's pace with Blaine as Marley joined Mercedes and Kurt's conversation.

"So, your husband, he's actually forty three?" David asked, his eyes showing confusion as Tina held his arm and shook her head.

"He's twenty three, I mean that's right isn't it B?" she said before tilting her head seeing his pain, "Aww Blainey Days," she whispered softly but Sam got there first.

"You okay?" the former model asked as Blaine nodded, not saying anything, "We can try to pick up on the duets if you don't feel like singing, I know that after..." the blonde tried to coax his friend but Blaine shot him a slightly hardened look.

"It's fine," he said in a determined manner, "Kurt wants me to sing so I'll sing," he whispered as Tina held his hand, being gentle around his wrist.

"Let's just smile okay," she said, her comment directed more towards Sam than Blaine. The four of them turned quieter as Tina let her head rest against David's broad shoulders. They were silent just in time to hear Marley laugh and announce.

"I didn't have much of a choice, I went to NYU on a full ride scholarship which was very rare, and then somehow he kept following me, stalking me until I'd go out on a date with him. I couldn't really say no and now we have three kids and he's so content just staying home, working on projects there, and looking after them. I think he was gentle with me because he really has always loved me."

Tina gave a smug look, "I did a study abroad in England and brought a man home with me," she said proudly as Mercedes laughed, trying to settle them all down.

"Will you two quit comparing marriages, all I know is that I got landed with the whitest blondest boy that ever came from Ohio," she chuckled before getting to the front counter and confirming their reservation for the room.

Tina started getting fidgety, "You do realize that Rachel isn't here and we're probably going to never hear the end of it if someone doesn't wait for her." She smiled weakly, "I'll be out there, so room four zero four?" she confirmed before leaving with David.

Marley turned around and looked at Blaine before hugging him and then walked by his side, "I haven't seen you in three years," she smiled, "not in person anyway. I saw you grew the beard back."

Kurt paused at that, his hesitation was even greater when he listened to Mercedes' next words.

"Sam and I haven't seen you in over a year, or at least I haven't," she laughed, "How long's it been that you two had a guys night?"

Sam looked away, not wanting to know Kurt's reaction, but it was Blaine who finally spoke, "About three or four months," he said, attempting to force a light hearted tone. "We hung out with Tina and went to see her movie premier."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "but you barely spoke to us, just sitting there as usual with your coffee just listening and answering questions when we asked you."

Kurt's look was a mix of shock and hurt as he looked at Blaine, "Wait, so have you spent time with _anyone_ recently? Any of the doctors or..."

"I think we're nearly at the room," Blaine interrupted quickly as he took Kurt's hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek, softly resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I think you should have the first song, maybe a solo?" he asked softly. "I'm so happy that you're interacting with everyone."

Kurt cast his husband a nervous glance before smiling, wrapping _his_ arm around Blaine and saying first, "I love you so much."

Blaine choked softly before nodding, "Love you too, now get in there, we'd love to hear your voice again. It would really make me happy to hear it."

"I want to perform a duet," he announced as Blaine shook his head.

"Just let me get warmed up first," he said, obviously hiding something as they entered the room. Sam didn't miss that whilst Blaine's body was relaxed, the hand that Kurt couldn't see was shaking. That was one thing Blaine could do, he could show nervousness in just one area of his body. He was nervousness, but trying his hardest not to let Kurt see.

It was at that moment they heard a loud voice and turned around to see Rachel there, she had gained a little weight from giving birth to twins with her husband, someone everyone knew but weren't sure how Kurt was going to take the news that had shocked each of them. "Oh my god, Kurrrt!" she yelled, running over and hugging him. "I've missed you, you definitely need to do a duet with me at first, I've just missed your voice so much. It's thanks to me that you're alive you know, I managed to get the funding."

Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him away from Blaine and into the room. The doctor stood still as everyone apart from Tina and Sam entered the room, both obviously worried about how _Blaine_ was doing. Tina entered after asking Blaine if he was alright, seeing Rachel distracting Kurt with selecting a song and Blaine nodded shakily.

Sam watched him, his concerned eyes drawing down Blaine's body as he tried hard to breathe.

"Hey B, you doing okay?" he asked as he shut the door with a smile, no one seemed to notice their absence, "You need to be Nightbird right now?" he tried to joke. He and Tina were the only ones who had seen him like this, Sam more than anyone else. "Is this too much for _you?_"

"It's Kurt we should be wo-worried about," Blaine whispered, his breath catching in his throat.

"You've been worried about Kurt more than anything for twenty years," the blonde commented, it was true. "We're worried about you. You don't sing anymore and you don't spend time with anyone, Mercedes and I used to invite you round every Thanksgiving and then I know Tina's asked you multiple times to spend Christmas with her and you haven't. What did they do to you in that army base?" he asked as Blaine shot him a glare. He _hated_ talking about that.

"You should go in and sing, Kurt will notice you're gone, I just need to relax for a few more minutes," he said as Sam nodded.

"I'll tell them if they ask, Kurt most definitely will."

Blaine nodded and as soon as he saw Sam enter the room, he couldn't handle it. At least Kurt was safe with everyone else and Blaine felt so distanced from them. Without really knowing what he was doing, he bolted out of the karaoke club, his body pale and trembling. He had to slow down, he had to stop and breathe. It wasn't until he was looking up at the relatively new buildings surrounding Times Square that he realized it.

_HE_ really wasn't doing okay.


	9. Chapter 9

There was so much blood, his body looked almost unrecognizable through the layers, but he just couldn't concentrate. The dead corpse lay in front of him as his wide eyes tried to take in who this was. He just couldn't handle it, when it was him alone it hadn't been fine, that was impossible, but it had been manageable, survivable, but this was worse than all of the physical pain. This was something that _he_ had done and he had to make himself forget.

He had to forget everything except for Kurt. He had been working so long to developing a drug and he was so close to doing it, maybe if he saw Kurt smiling with his arms wrapped around someone else, it would be the best thing. As for now, he had to make himself forget.

He had to forget all the pain that he had been through, he had to act as if this pain was natural, as if he could find even the smallest pleasure in it. He had to act as if it was all going to be okay, but none of this, NONE of this was ever going to be okay. People still had chips lodged inside of their brains, people were losing power over their own freedom and he knew, he knew that they wanted to put a chip inside of _his_ head, or maybe there was already one in there.

People wanted to take control of the doctor, doctors were necessary, but the only reason he had chosen this path was because no one had been directly working on a way to save the man that he loved, no one other than him had chosen to do that. If just for Kurt, he had to pull through, he had to forget about everything.

Once Kurt was back the pain could end, maybe his life would end, but right now he had to keep going, he had to keep trying.

**Part Nine**

It was when Sam entered the room that Kurt stopped singing, leaving Rachel to finish the song by herself. His wide eyes caught onto the blonde as he looked towards the door again. Why wasn't Blaine with him? What was happening?

With a deep breath, the brunette looked to them, sitting down and waiting until Rachel had stopped singing, trying to avoid the lecture he would inevitably get if he interrupted her. He looked at the ring on her finger, but even her mysterious husband wasn't the top question on his mind. He wanted to run out the door, but maybe there was a reason Blaine had to be alone.

When Rachel had finished and everyone clapped, Kurt joining in with them, the youngest man looked towards his husband's blonde friend, "Where is he?" he asked bluntly as Sam sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit.

"He's just figuring out some things in his head," he said, attempting to put some happiness and confidence into his voice, but Sam wasn't the performer that most of the others were. He couldn't fake it when _he_ was worried about Blaine as well, "He just...sometimes it happens..." he said awkwardly.

Tina smiled weakly at this, "It's fine, he's fine, he's just..." even she couldn't complete her sentence.

"Can we just enjoy the karaoke, we've only got this room for two hours and I really think we should all sing again, it's been such a long time since we've done that," she pouted. Nearly everyone else didn't pay attention to her though.

"So, what's happening to him? Why doesn't he perform anymore? Why doesn't he spend time with anyone?" The worry couldn't be contained from the glasz eyed man's voice, he just needed his husband to be okay and Blaine had always been honest with him before, what on earth had happened? Maybe there was so much that he couldn't catch up on, but he wanted to be there with Blaine, he wanted to be a couple with him.

"To be honest," Rachel commented again, "I think Blaine would have been happier had you not chosen to be with him again." She looked around at how everybody else was trying to hide their opinion on the matter, "Why doesn't anybody tell the truth here anymore?"

Kurt stood up, he didn't know how to feel, Blaine...he imagined that Blaine loved him, but all of this, he just couldn't understand what the doctor was feeling. No, he knew that Blaine loved him, his eyes told him that much. "Okay, but why doesn't he spend time with anyone? I don't think I ever imagined a time when _Blaine Anderson_ wasn't singing or dancing each day."

Sam bit his bottom lip, "That's another thing, if you don't want him to...act weird, don't use Anderson on him, it really will give him some kind of panic," he saw Kurt's confused look as he drew in a shaky breath, "During the offline feud within nations, some people thought that Blaine would be punished for rebelling against their ideas and so they kept him captive for months, then one day when he wouldn't give them the information they wanted from him and so they..."

"They killed Cooper in front of him," Tina whispered as she looked down, "We didn't actually know for some time what had happened which made him want to push everyone away, but then after we knew that he felt the guilt from watching his brother die, yeah...he doesn't like having people close to him because of that."

Mercedes kept her head down at that point, "It's not the only thing though, that damn guy has to deal with real cruelty, god didn't intend for people to have chips in their heads and for Blaine..." she looked down, taking a deep breath in, "They put a chip in _his_ head, it's not for learning or storage, not even to turn him into a damn robot, thing is it's a shock chip that they can't remove 'cause it would destroy his intelligence if they did."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror, he took deep breaths before staring at the ground, his arms were wrapped tightly around himself. Blaine was so intelligent and talented, but what on earth were they talking about. Blaine had insisted he didn't have something in his own head because he didn't believe in them, but this... "Please don't tell me a shock chip is something that someone can use to hurt him," he tried to beg. His eyes filled with tears at this, these were just two things out of maybe dozens or hundreds, but these two were too much to even take in.

"Each time he experiences a high level of happiness, he gets a quick shock, he's managed to hide it from pretty much all of us but he's had to train himself to do it, we know it hurts him though," she whispered, almost breaking down as she said that and this...no this had to be a horror movie, it had to be some kind of sickening tale. What kind of horrible person would create something like this.

"I need to see him, I don't care if he wants some time alone, but I need to see him, I need to touch him and tell him that I'm here for him." Kurt walked towards the door, upon opening it though he realized that the doctor wasn't there anymore. He started trembling and then felt something inside of him, urging him out, urging him to go to where he remembered Times Square was. Nothing else mattered right now apart from finding Blaine.

Sam quickly joined him, and took a deep breath, "Don't talk to him about any of this though, he's willed himself to forget it, but I think I know where he might be," he commented, "I've told the others to wait for us and to not move. Blaine has himself under so many layers to defend himself and he can't deal with anyone penetrating them, but..."

Kurt nodded and soon they were on their way to Times Square, the brunette couldn't stop himself from shaking, when they arrived there, Kurt bolted through the crowds and then he saw him, the man he _needed_ to find, curly hair and all. He ran towards him before hugging him, still shaking.

"Kurt?" the doctor asked surprised, "Honey, what is it, what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, all he could do was choke out one line which might show exactly how he felt, "I can't do this without you. I don't want to do anything without you."

**End Part Nine**

**So, my apologies for the heaviness of that chapter, I'm hoping for some home domestic/couplely parts when they get home but people requested meeting with other characters and that had some problems for me since I'd already planned for some information to be passed. To kind of cheer everyone up, I'm going to be writing some Klaine drabbles [500-1000 words] on my Tumblr so to request them please send an ask (I don't take anonymous asks anymore) to the-blaineger-zone **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

I'm going to be intentionally slower with the chapters because I think I'm updating too much and I want to give people a chance to maybe catch up =D But Parts 10-13 are what I call cute/sweet/fluff but it probably is a bit too dramatic still to be called fluff =P I hope you like them though.

**Part 10**

Blaine had been in such a blur when Kurt and Sam had found him, so overwhelmed with everything and Kurt realized that whereas he definitely couldn't protect Blaine from everything, he had to protect him from additional stress. Blaine was going through more than anyone knew, Kurt was just grateful that Blaine was letting _him_ in.

The two of them had gone home in their car, Sam driving them and Mercedes following (and damn Mercedes knew how to handle a vehicle with speed yet grace and accuracy). Blaine had told them that he was okay, but Kurt, he still wanted to do something to make Blaine feel better. To assure him that he wasn't alone anymore and as he stood in their bathroom, he looked upon the bathtub and noticed how large the bath was, three grown men could probably fit in there.

He grinned as he looked around at the different oils and lotions and, yes, of course, hair gels.

"Kurt," the doctor sighed, "I have tomorrow off from work, but then I definitely have to go in the day after, is there anything that you'd like me to get you or arrange or do? Just let me know okay?"

Kurt looked at Blaine before finding some bath salts and candles and aromatherapy oils. "Why do you have these Doctor An-Hummel?" he asked, trying to cover up on what he just said. That was something that he had already been warned about, he didn't want to trigger anything for Blaine.

Blaine took a few steps and looked at the salts, "A lot of people think I need to relax," he grinned as he looked through them, "It's mainly gifts from people, things that I wanted to check the ingredients on, I don't even know what those are," he commented on a set of teddy bear shaped candles. He picked up a dog one from the back, it was a red dog shaped candle that looked hand carved, "This, this one is special," he commented, putting it to the side, "I promised the girl who gave me this that I would keep it with the teddy bear candles I had, but..."

Blaine sighed, "There was a six year old who had leukemia, I managed to save her life, but even though we were unsure about treatment options, she gave me this candle and her mother told me that she really liked me. It was amazing," Kurt actually smiled softly as he saw the sweet pain in Blaine's eyes. "She's nine now and still comes and sees me from time to time."

Kurt nodded before doing a side cough and crossed his arms, "Doctor Hummel, I'd like you to take off your clothes," he commented, walking over to the bath and starting to fill it with warm water as Blaine glanced at him confused, "I'm not kidding," he joked, putting some salts and oil into the bath, giving it a smell that he knew Blaine used to love.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered nervously, with body issues that the normal middle aged man would probably have stopped having, "I've just...got these war scars and..."

Kurt gave a no nonsense look and tilted his head, "Blaine, I don't care if your entire body is covered with blue scales, I'm getting you out of those clothes mister," he said before marching forwards and put his hands under Blaine's arms, being careful around his wrist, and placing them at rest on his shoulders. He slowly started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and slipping it off before working on the pants, Blaine's body definitely did have some painful looking scars (more than Kurt expected), but it was still _Blaine_, and Kurt Hummel-Anderson wanted to take this in, the first time he would see his husband's forty three year old body.

"It's got a bit of flab," Blaine said quickly as Kurt nodded, noticing that Blaine was slightly puffier than in high school, but Blaine was cute with a little weight.

Kurt laughed softly, as he carefully pulled Blaine's underwear off, "Honey, you're perfect, don't kid me that you're anything but perfect," he smiled as he slammed off the water. It was hot but definitely not scalding, it was nice and the smell of cinnamon, rose petals, and apple was just very very rich.

"So you want me in the bath?" Blaine asked as he walked over there, Kurt smiling as he took in that perfect body movement, that slow walk that drove Kurt wild with sexual craving. Kurt nodded and then as Blaine was getting in and getting settled, and deciding whether to take his glasses off or leave them on, Kurt got unchanged very quickly. He nodded, walking over to his husband and smiling "Move forward a little bit," he grinned as Blaine turned around to catch him and Kurt saw that fire, that want for Kurt's body to be next to his which only increased his happiness. Kurt nodded as he got into the bath behind Blaine.

As he felt Blaine's back pressed against his torso, Kurt didn't even think about the age difference, he just thought of how long it had been since he had wrapped his arms around the man he adored, would always adore. "You should know Doctor," he whispered in a _definitely_ sultry manner, "you need to take care of your own body so you can give your patients the very best care."

Kurt found a body of massage oil and after a quick glance at the instructions he put it onto his hands, the scent was so impressive, he definitely had to go out and update his lotion collection but that could wait for now. After making sure he had enough he placed his hands on Blaine's back. "Just sit still okay?" he asked softly, leaning forwards and kissing Blaine's neck, "Now tell me," he started as he pushed on Blaine's back, pressing firmly and making small circles in a way of undoing the tension, "What...is your favorite...food?"

Blaine looked down with a laugh as he felt Kurt guide him back so he could continue to massage him, Blaine laughed, feeling that he should be interacting with Kurt in some way, "Favorite food? I really like sushi," he commented as Kurt let his eyebrows rise as '_really?_' "But then Italian food as well, a lot of pastas, ravioli maybe,"

"Ravioli, really?" the brunette laughed as he draped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, kissing his husband's neck, and then cheek as Blaine turned.

"It's good," the curly haired man protested as Kurt nodded slowly.

"Mmmhmm," he said with a slight eye roll before placing a hand on Blaine's cheek, running his hand through the beard, "So this beard, you like it? I have to say that though I don't remember it, it's actually sexier than I had imagined one being."

Blaine took a deep breath, "I honestly really like it," he said softly as Kurt nodded.

"You think I could grow one?" he teased, putting some of the foam around his mouth, "I mean we could be a bearded couple,"

Blaine laughed as he managed to turn himself around enough to look at Kurt, the brunette gestured for him to turn back around. Kurt cleaned his hands from the oil and got some shampoo before shaking the bottle and putting it on his hand before letting his hands go through Blaine's curly hair. "I don't think you need one, I think it would ruin _your_ image."

Kurt nodded with a chuckle, "True, true, I'm quite a stunning individual but I can't help it, I was born this way. Your hair though, I like it, it's very...curly and I think it's more well kept than at that dinosaur prom with that static electricity," he smiled thoughtfully, "I really liked your hair the first time you met my dad, you know after Rachel's party where you kissed her and then stayed over in my bed, remember?"

Blaine closed his eyes, "How could I possibly forget, Burt will still comment on that to me, he even told the joke at our wedding. The first time I met my son in law was when he was waking up in my son's bed."

Kurt guided Blaine back so he could rinse out the shampoo and the older man looked up into his younger husband's eyes, all of a sudden there was such a look of pain on Blaine's face. Kurt's heart started to beat faster but the look faded and was replaced with this warm affection. "Sit up so I can add the conditioner," he commented, helping Blaine do so.

"Kurt, if I was eighty would you still love me?" he asked as Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, whilst placing soft kisses down his back.

"If you were eight _hundred_ I'd still love you, promise," he whispered and then voiced something very important to him, "Blaine, if you _ever_ feel pain, tell me. I know you've spent so long trying to help me, but I want to help you. I want this to be an equal relationship. I really do love you...and I think we should go out and get our hair restyled," he laughed.

Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot up, as Kurt led him back down, "Is there something wrong with my hair?" he asked quickly as Kurt shook his head.

"I think we both need a little life refresher, a hair cut's one way of doing that, but I won't force you," he smiled in a playful way as Blaine reached his hands up, placed them on Kurt's cheeks and led him into a passionate, upside down kiss.

"Maybe," he nodded as he sat up, "So, you're going to let me wash your hair are-" he began but stopped short at Kurt's look of shock, "Okay, okay I know. No one touches your hair apart from you and professionally trained stylists, I forgot," he said as Kurt nodded.

Blaine rose with a smile, "See you out there?" he gestured to the bedroom, buffing his hair dry with a towel. Thank god they had found the problem with washing ones hair with these salts and oils in the tub, now it wasn't a problem anymore.

"Oh yes Doctor Hummel," Kurt grinned, "We'll be sharing a bed together or did you forget that?"

Blaine smiled, his cheeks going slightly red as he nodded, "O-Okay," he said as he looked at Kurt.

The brunette watched him leave, only calling back to him when he was shutting the door, "Even at forty two you pull off that bashful school boy well."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Thanks you to those reading this fic and this chapter and I hope to reply to individual reviews soon. I hope that Parts 12 and 13 are more pleasant and happy because I've prewritten Part 15 and it is going to sting no matter if it's temporary or not.

**Part 11**

Blaine grinned softly as he saw Kurt wearing designer pajamas from 2019 that he had just seen and thought 'Kurt' over. They looked formal but also casual and comfy and god damn sexy...so sexy, he had to pinch himself from happiness overload. "Hey," he grinned as he gestured to the bed, standing there in just a red tank and black pants, "You ready to be together? Sure that you won't wake up in the middle of the night and freak out because of how ol-"

Kurt marched over to him, cutting off that word with a kiss and then pulling back, "I should limit you," he warned with a grin, "That word is sounding so...wrong because all I see, all I've ever seen, is that gorgeous guy who took my hand on a staircase at Dalton and made me feel brave. The man who changed my life with just that one action and has been supporting me ever since."

"Well then all I see is the man I love, my soul mate, my eternity, my Kurt Hummel," he got into the bed as Kurt did the same and they lay there, facing each other, with smiles on their faces. Kurt wanted to hug Blaine tight but he didn't want to advance too quickly, sleeping together was something intimate but it was also something that gave them a lot of pleasure and if Blaine got hurt then, no he couldn't think about that.

"I will always be yours," Kurt nodded before looking at the room, "Are you really so attached to the placement of everything here though, I mean if you changed the color scheme slightly and just rearranged some of the furniture, got some new sheets or pillows or cushions or just put more pieces in here and..."

This time Blaine interrupted _Kurt_ with a kiss.

He pulled back grinning, "We can do whatever you want as long as we get some rest now, we could go look at furniture tomorrow if you want, or clothes, I know that I've bought you things but maybe the outfits don't coordinate well or..." he yawned, finally relaxing for the first time in years, "the sizes are wrong."

Kurt gave a blissful sigh as Blaine watched him with tired eyes.

Kurt was beautiful, the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen.

He was well worth the wait.

…..but

"Kurt," Blaine began slowly, moving over to the brunette but Kurt took the hint and formed the little spoon with Blaine, so good...this felt so amazingly good. "If you could change anything, what would be one thing you would change?"

Kurt tried not to let his body tell of his shock and surprise at that question, he had to find something, just _something_ that wouldn't hurt Blaine. At the karaoke club their friends had said about the damn chip and that was the thing Kurt wanted to change the most, but he couldn't tell Blaine. He couldn't let Blaine know about what he had heard.

"I want you to be happy Blaine, but if I had to choose anything I'd go back in time to before I was frozen and cure myself right then and there, all those years that we missed out on, all of that time in which I let you down."

This time it was Blaine's body which had grown tense.

"You didn't let me down, not in the slightest, you aren't the bad one Kurt," he whispered, pain thickly coating his words as he pressed small kisses on the top of the brunette's head. "You were ill, you needed to get better...I'm just sad about the doctors who told me that they were ending the studies because they didn't see the point. It's why I worked as hard as I did and went through so...much studying."

No one could have missed that pause between the words.

The silence was too unbearable and Kurt wasn't sure how he was surviving it, he wanted to say anything to cheer Blaine up, instead the only words which escaped him were, "If I had been with you what is one thing you'd want to do the most."

There was a muffled sound and Kurt looked up, turning around so that he could try to comfort Blaine, this wasn't right, Blaine wasn't right but no matter what Kurt couldn't leave him. "Honey it's okay, I'm here," Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, trying to make sure he had Blaine's attention, "I'm here, I'm still right here."

"I wanted kids," he said sadly as Kurt's heart stopped in his chest, he didn't know what to do with this, Blaine was only forty two, adopting a child wasn't out of the question. It didn't have to be at all. He just didn't know that raising children was this important to him.

Kurt felt selfish because of that, he _should_ have known, he _should_ have lined up a donor with Blaine.

"Hey, look at me," he tried, because Kurt had to try, he had to try for Blaine at least half as much as Blaine had tried for him, he didn't even know if trying an equal amount was possible anymore, "You are a doctor, you have helped so many people in this world, you have had so many people look up to you, thank you, admire you. All those kids you've healed, you've done something that their parents couldn't and we can still have kids, we can still raise a little son or daughter of our own. You'd only be a little over sixty when they went to college if we started getting things in order right now."

Blaine nodded before looking down and closing his eyes, "We should rest up so we can make the best of our day together tomorrow, I have to go back to work the day after and this old man needs his sleep," he commented as Kurt snuggled closer to him again.

"I'm warning you," Kurt whispered, feeling Blaine's arms holding him and so held back, "You are going to be banned from using that word in front of me doctor,"

"Just because you have a better body than mine..." Blaine yawned as he started to fall to sleep, Kurt realized just in time and as Blaine's arms grew limp, Kurt backed away with a concerned smile on his face as he gazed at his husband, so vulnerable, so pained. Those worry lines, sure they were forming wrinkles but Kurt didn't care, all of that just showed how much Blaine had been through. Blaine had pushed through everything to save Kurt.

"Blaine," he whispered, looking at his stressed body posture, "You have to let me start helping _you_ now, I need you to know that I'm here and I love you and..." he quickly moved out of Blaine's grip as he saw the pain get more intense and the forty two year old started shaking, he was trembling so badly and those tears.

His weak throat let out a sob and Kurt looked around in panic, "Don't...don't hurt him...don't hurt him," he whispered, causing Kurt to stop in place. He looked down and tried to stay close to Blaine, Blaine _needed_ him right now. "Kurt...please come back, Kurt please come back to me, I'm still waiting, please..."

Kurt's heart tore itself apart a little more before he slung his arms back around Blaine and said in a very determined manner.

"I'm here Blaine, I'm right here and no one, not even some supernatural force, will ever tear me away from you. I love you so much," Blaine seemed to be calming down a bit and so Kurt kissed him a few more times before saying again in a determined manner, "I love you more than you could ever fathom."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **

Not sure if I'm dealing with a lack of motivation to write, a lack of motivation in general, or a lot of stress but I think I'm going to spend some time reading (and reviewing) other Klaine fics on here just so I can feel more motivation and energy again. Also, I was going to have two more happier chapters but I'm going through something now and think I need to rearrange some things.

Thanks to those who review, follow, and favorite me. I'll be looking over your profiles first so hopefully will find some fun fics to read there ^^

**Very Important Note:  
**Blaine will be alive and interacting with Kurt in future chapters.

**Part 12**

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine as the two of them messed around in the kitchen, Kurt had started off a great chocolate souffle for them, not caring about calories, and Blaine had prepared flatbread to be cooked, and right now the two were rolling the dough for cookies. Every so often though, Kurt would see Blaine smiling and this would make his heart leap but afterwards there'd be a tremble or a tear that never fell, and Kurt knew that no matter how hard Blaine tried to deny it, that he was in pain.

That hurt the most.

The curly haired doctor raised an eyebrow as he looked at the cutters that Kurt had created (which could be cut out on lasers using an expensive device, "Those gingerbread men are all wearing bow ties," he said with a strong smile as Kurt looked away teasingly.

"Completely coincidental must be," he lied playfully, "So you just hold this above the dough and press the button,"

Blaine put his hands on the thick black mat where the dough was resting to make sure it wasn't going to cause any problems, he took Kurt's hand and then led the brunette's fingers over the buttons, the first was the power button, second along was something you could press to actually cook the pastry at a desired temperature, then sixth was the cookie cutter. He looked at the board and put the intensity down to 50% what it was at that point. It really was a high end cooking product.

"Tap it gently," he whispered before pointing to the little cat, little beagle, and little bird shapes which also wore bow ties, "You really know me well," he smiled, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "So, you'll want to cut the shapes you have here and then tear away the excess dough and cook to a golden brown and..." there was a ding that meant the souffle was done, "Ah, I'll check this and you do the cookies?" he asked with a chuckle.

The chuckle scared Kurt more than he'd ever care to admit.

Pressing the buttons the way that Blaine told him to, Kurt watched as the cookies were cut and then baked without him having to do anything or wait for a long time. Okay, no wonder you needed a special glove and apron when using this machine. As he finished, he noticed that Blaine was coming back to retrieve it and turn it off and so the two switched roles as Kurt went to look at his souffle.

Blaine gathered some excess cookie crumbs onto a plate and started to nibble on them, he gave a rather satisfied look back at Kurt, for a moment flinching again but then returned to his smiling, at peace expression, "I don't know when the last time was that I made cookies like this," he said in wonder as Kurt came over and took a few of the cookie crumbs himself.

Blaine placed the plate down in front of them and then leaned against a stool, "I was wondering if you wanted to go back to college. I mean Broadway has changed and you'd probably have to restart somewhere but you could do that, or fashion maybe, or there are some other great schools."

Kurt took a deep breath, this was when he was really going to talk to Blaine about what he wanted, "I'm planning on becoming a lawyer," he watched as his husband took a few steps back in complete shock. "I know you spent twenty years of your life learning medicine and helping me, becoming a doctor for me, I just think that if I knew real legal procedures, or you know maybe even politics, I could help you. I could be the one to protect you."

Blaine stared at Kurt, seeming confused and Kurt didn't know why, but he was going to try to convince Blaine if he had to.

"I hate knowing that for every pleasant moment you have there's an element of pain in it," there was still confusion on Blaine's face. "You know, with the chip that they put in your head." Blaine still gave a rather odd look at Kurt, it really looked as if Blaine didn't know any of this. Were their friends mistaken in this?

"Kurt, I don't have a chip in my head. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, whoever, just has to come up with other kinds of reasons than what is really going on. I don't have any kind of electronic device in my brain causing me to feel pain."

Kurt took a half breath, just looking at Blaine. He looked so honest and genuine but then should he discount what Mercedes had said to him? The brunette shook his head, "Blaine, I don't know if I can really trust that. You're absolutely certain that you don't have pain in your head from a chip that's in there, your machine or..."

"My machine?" Blaine asked again as Kurt took another breath. He didn't know how to react against Blaine's puppy dog eyes and confused expressions. He hadn't been here so he didn't know what had been going on, maybe it was okay then. Maybe he was over thinking things, Kurt took a deep breath In and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a slight shake of his head, "I'm still trying to make all the pieces fit together," he looked at Blaine and walked over to him, wanting to kiss him passionately and longing for his body, maybe he could if there really wasn't a chip. "Maybe," he tried to overcome his baby penguin instincts as he played with the collar of Blaine's button down shirt, "We could see if _we_ still fit together."

Blaine grinned, catching the mischief in Kurt's eyes. He made a lustful groan and then let his lips fall upon Kurt's. God, it had been so long since he had been pleasured in that kind of way, this was exciting and so much more than exciting.

Kurt started to undo Blaine's shirt as he tugged him back towards the living room. There was a sofa there, they should have probably tried using a bed but heck, the two of them had nearly had sex in the back of a car in front of a church when there was a wedding held and they weren't together, there weren't rules anymore.

They made their way to the living room, Kurt leaning over Blaine and pushing him down onto the couch as a way of saying that even though Blaine was older, Kurt could still dominate him. He could still show mastery of his love for him.

Kurt threw Blaine's shirt to the ground, his hands making way with Blaine's pants as Blaine seemed to be wildly grasping at Kurt's shirt but the brunette didn't notice how these movements weren't doing anything. Once Kurt had taken Blaine's clothes he looked to Blaine, kissing him passionately again and felt Blaine make movements back against his mouth.

Kurt threw his shirt off.

He almost literally ripped his briefs when tossing them off.

Blaine kept making these moans, these moans which to Kurt sounded as if he was enjoying this, the playful groans that came with adult intimacy. "You're ready right?" Kurt whispered, a huge smile on his own face. He just felt so thrilled and so happy and...the way that Blaine looked killed Kurt inside.

Blaine was just staring at the ceiling but the amount of pain in his eyes, Kurt had never seen that much pain in another person's eyes before, he wasn't even sure if that had been captured on film or in a photograph.

Blaine was choking, having difficulty with breathing and these painful moans, these moans that Kurt had interpreted as sexual sounds were noises of the deepest pain.

How could Kurt have been so blind?

So damn foolish?

"Bl-Blaine," he asked weakly before reaching forward and tried to feel Blaine's throat but it was like he was touching something that carried a ton of static electricity. He felt sick as he finally heard Blaine yell in pain, he had _never_ heard that sound before and he had caused it.

He had to just calm Blaine down, maybe massage his temples, he leaned forwards trying hard to keep everything gentle and not to antagonize anything as he clambered off of Blaine. He almost couldn't believe it when he saw a burn mark forming on his fingers from touching Blaine's head.

_Oh dear god no!_

"Blaine?" he asked weakly as Blaine's eyes didn't move but the pain increased further, Kurt reached for Blaine's phone, not really understanding how to use it, but he needed to get Blaine help, he needed to get him to a hospital.

Suddenly Blaine's body became limp as he lay there and Kurt felt an emptiness grow, crawling outwards from the pit of his stomach. Blaine didn't seem to be breathing.

Kurt reached out, trying to find out how Blaine's pulse was.

He couldn't feel a heartbeat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: **Will start with replies to reviews and my own reading and reviewing fanfiction later today, but I didn't want to see people get worried. This _is_ temporary, but it will also require Kurt to act and think on his own and discover things by himself for a little time. It might be a little heartbreaking also. I wasn't planning on posting this just yet as I wrote it two or three days ago but didn't want to cause anyone too much anxiety.

- Fae

**Part 13**

Oh god it hurt, this pain inside that he couldn't stop, this desperation, this _need_ to see him okay and to talk to him and apologize to him. Kurt Hummel-Anderson tried to stop his trembling, attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes. It was all too much.

He had just wanted an intimate, passionate moment with the man he loved, his husband, why was that too much to ask? His stomach flipped, it was too much to ask _because_ he hadn't been able to stop it, he hadn't been able to stop those _monsters_ from doing that to Blaine. From putting a shock chip in the brain of the man he loved, the man he could have killed.

Another doctor came out to get him with a serious, solemn look which pained the brunette even more. Most times when they had that kind of severity to their expression it could only mean one thing, that the loved one had died. He couldn't control his shaking or the tears that seemed to crawl untracked down his cheeks. He held himself tightly, this was a man who had spent twenty years waiting for him, loving him, and Kurt had gone and killed him by accident. Because of the mental screaming and _PAIN_ in his own head, Kurt nearly missed the words the doctor said as he crouched in front of him. "Doctor Hummel isn't dead."

Thank Gaga! He looked up at the other doctor, wanting to just rush into the room and _be_ with Blaine, "Whe-When can I see hi-im?" he struggled to ask, "I have to _be_ with him."

"I'm not sure if that would be wise or not," the doctor began and damn it Kurt was confused. Of course it would be best if he was by Blaine's side, loving him and taking care of him, unless...unless that might set off the chip again. "We're trying procedures to destroy the chip in his brain...or we were..."

That was shocking, hadn't they been told that removal of the chip would cause Blaine to lose his intelligence, to kind of...not operate in the same way, why would they not leave something like that alone. What had happened? How bad was this, he had heard jokes about lobotomies before, but he didn't care, not when it came to _that_ man.

"I don't care, I wa-want to be with him, nothing matters but him, his heart, his kind kind heart wouldn't be damaged would it, he's still able to feel, I don't give a shit about how smart he is or..." the doctor looked at him, keeping that same deadly serious look in his eyes.

"Mr Hummel, listen to me, I'm one of Blaine's closest friends at this hospital, I want you to know that we're doing everything we can to bridge a gap and resolve the damage done, but, from what I think is a temporary situation, you need to know that Blaine isn't the same." He looked at Kurt and put his hands on the younger man's knees, "Because of the shock and intensity of it, Blaine has gained the temporary mental state of a child."

Too much, this was way too much. Kurt looked at the doctor, once again noting how serious he appeared before he shook, holding to himself for comfort. "I don't care, not really, I just...I need to see that he's alive and breathing, nothing else matters to me more than that he's alive."

With a hesitant nod of his head the other doctor sighed, "Okay, we'll give it a shot, but if he shows that he feels even the slightest bit stressed or uncomfortable then I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you do understand that all we want is what is best for him and for his recovery."

Another shaky nod from the younger man as he stood and looked at the doctor as he led him into the room, Kurt stopped as he saw Blaine on the far side, looking at his arm and putting a hand on the wall, widening his fingers. As Kurt got closer he saw such a look of innocence and confusion on his face and he forced himself to look kind and happy, to take away his sadness so as not to hurt him. It was the single scariest moment of his life, "Blainey," the doctor said softly as Kurt saw Blaine pull the cover up, the doctor's tone really was as if he was talking to a child, "I've brought someone here to see you. You wanna say hi?"

Blaine shook his head stubbornly, "whyyy?" he asked in a semi-cute voice that made Kurt's hair stand on end, but he had to try to make contact, to make Blaine feel that everything was alright.

"I'm a friend, or future friend if you let me," Kurt whispered as he saw Blaine roll over and he had to grip his wrist from losing his front, from losing his happy and smiling expression. The way that Blaine looked at him, it had such danger of bringing tears to his eyes. Did Blaine even...remember him at all?

Blaine giggled in an extremely youthful way before pointing, "You're Kurt," he said with a smile. The brunette's heart jumped at this, it was shocking but at the same time strangely comforting. Kurt looked towards the doctor who was treating his husband who also looked shocked. "Aren't we...friends 'ready?"

"Ye-Yeah," Kurt nodded as Blaine sat up and...damn it this was painful, "We're friends. So, how are you feeling ba-" he caught himself, he didn't want to say that word, he felt that in this position calling Blaine baby was rude and showed discrimination, he watched as Blaine tilted his head. "Sweetie, you feel okay?"

The forty two year old nodded, or wait...was it wrong to use that age on him? Sure his body was that old but his mind, Kurt couldn't decide but he did notice when the person he loved stretched out his arms, "Hug!" he seemed to demand as the walls inside Kurt seemed to crack. He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing small circles on his back the way he always did as he felt Blaine squeeze in a way that wasn't familiar to him.

"Aww, you hug so we-well," he whispered as he felt Blaine let go and as soon as he had, Kurt pulled back. "So...how do you feel?" he waited but then saw Blaine trying to think of a word, his heart clenched tighter but he had to try, the only other thing to do was leave the room and he knew how selfish that would be. It was selfish because Blaine was this way because of him, leaving him without saying anything would hurt him further. "Happy? S-Sad? Angry?"

He watched as Blaine turned the information over in his head, he was starting to feel dead inside himself, would Blaine ever get back to normal? Did it matter? Kurt loved him, even when he was like this, Kurt _loved_ him. "Happy!" he chirped as Kurt nodded.

"Good," he looked to the doctor who saw his struggle.

"Blainey, I think Kurt needs to leave," the doctor said gently, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder as Kurt looked up imploringly, his eyes begged the doctor to just give him time, that he didn't want to leave. "Don't you?"

"Please..." Blaine whimpered, reaching out and touching Kurt's arm, "I want Kurt to stay."

"I want to stay too," Kurt nodded, giving another glance at the doctor who nodded slowly, "S-So..why happy?"

"Hmmm..." each time Blaine gave that look, the same look as a young child did when they were thinking about a question, Kurt's heart broke a little more, " 'Cause Kurt's here, I like being together."

The brunette bit his lip before either a gasp or a struggled breath for air escaped, he took some calming breaths through his nose and smiled, "I like being together too," he looked across at a teddy bear someone had given him, "Is your bear new? Did one of the ni-nice doctors here give it to you?"

"Yeah," Blaine proudly announced, "I called it Harry. He's soft and brown."

Kurt shot the doctor a look of gratitude, if Blaine was caught this way then it was best for people to be nice to him, Kurt didn't think he could handle it if they weren't. "I have a toy at home you might like," he finally reached out and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, _needing_ the closeness and intimacy with him even if Blaine didn't understand it in that way. "Would you like me to bring it to see you?"

The excitement on Blaine's face hurt, he wanted so badly to make sure that the chip didn't go off again but he had to be gentle about it, balance between keeping Blaine happy and not getting him _too_ happy. "Want to hear about her or you want it to be a surprise?" Kurt knew _exactly_ where Margaret Thatcher Dog was and he knew how much that dog meant to Blaine. It had meant a lot since he brought it back from Six Flags.

"Surprise," Blaine smiled in a childlike manner, "Kurt we gonna play counting game?"

Again the brunette looked at the doctor confused, he didn't know what Blaine was talking about and he wanted so badly not to upset him. The doctor shrugged as Kurt looked back at Blaine, "The counting game? How do we play that?"

"Noooo, I Spy," Blaine said in a demanding tone as Kurt wasn't sure what to do.

"Okay, okay bossy when I come tomorrow we can play, we can play lots of games together, a-anything you want," he leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek and then pulled back, it was one way of showing affection wasn't it? "Maybe we could play one counting question though..." his voice got sore at this point but he needed to know, he didn't feel as if he could interact with his husband _without_ knowing, "Blaine...hooow...old are you?"

The curly haired (former?) doctor smiled as he held up four fingers. Kurt's heart clenched again, "Four!" Blaine nodded as Kurt felt his heart beat painfully in his already sore chest.

"Wow, that big huh?" he couldn't take it, he started to shake and even though he wanted Blaine to be happy he couldn't stop the pain coursing through his body, "Blaine, I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll be back soon okay? I'll come back and we can play tomorrow but there's something I need to do and you, mister bossy, need your rest."

Blaine nodded sadly and stretched his arms out for another hug, which Kurt quickly gave him. When Blaine let go, Kurt took a deep breath and left with the other doctor.

Once the door was shut and they were outside, Kurt let himself break again, "It'll...It'll get easier won't it, to be around him?"

"If you do a little bit each day and take it slowly then it should be. You want my honest opinion though?" the doctor asked professionally as Kurt looked up, "You did very well interacting with him, I think he's a safe happy knowing that you care about him, but if you don't feel you can..."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Kurt whispered as he gathered himself together again, "just like I told him. I can't stop being with the person I love no matter what he's going through."


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:  
**I am still going to be reading the fics that I see from people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed when I see ones I like. I will always try to leave unique, deep reviews because these are important to me too. I start orientation tomorrow for my job but I hope to continue this and don't worry, the brain shock is definitely not permanent but there will be maybe three or four more chapters with a younger minded Blaine in them as Kurt learns from others what is going on.

I also hope to be doing another fic with some 500 word to 1,500 word one-shots collected together of happy Klaine as well as continuing some others, I have also started my original novel and am loving it.

Thanks for all of your support

- Fae

**Part 14**

Kurt took a few more steps around the Hummel house, he didn't know if this place had _ever_ been the Hummel-Anderson place, he didn't know why Blaine bought this particular house or most of the furnishings inside of it, he didn't know where the photos came from, the memories.

Maybe twenty years was too long of a stretch of time after all. Kurt took a deep breath in before hearing a knock on the door, maybe that would be Mercedes to keep him company? Although he wasn't sure of how he would feel when he was with her again, it was good to know there would be someone to talk to, he _knew_ Sam and he was glad Sam came to the hospital, but it didn't have the intimacy that he craved.

He nervously walked towards the door before hearing some beeps and then saw a touch pad at the wall...crap, was only Blaine registered? All of a sudden he saw Mercedes' name and he put his finger on the screen. There was a high pitched tweet and the screen read: 'Approved by Kurt Hummel'

He _really_ wanted to change that to Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

He opened the door and noticed that not only was Mercedes there but Rachel too, as Mercedes hugged him close Kurt felt the warmth kind of calm him down. He was nervous of telling them what he had been thinking about. He had never been one to think about killing himself, especially after what had happened with Karofsky, but he didn't know how his life was doing anyone any favors.

"Oh Kurt, we've been so worried about you two," Rachel frowned as she kissed Kurt's cheek, letting her hands rest on his shoulders and then looked away, "but if you want my opinion, four year old boy's aren't the hardest to handle and at least the doctor's said it's temporary and you're right, hopefully it won't be anything longer than a month."

Mercedes pressed the button for the front door to close and lock before noticing the cats curled up around one another, "I don't think you two realize how much Blaine needs a cool down on his brain waves, though damn I will bring the almighty wrath of Mercedes Jones on them if they hurt his mind any further. Poor guy has been working for about twenty-years without even taking a break."

"I thought he was...captured and tortured?" Kurt asked as Rachel looked away.

"I know that I personally would have made a fuss had that happen to me, had I been in the wretched conditions that Blaine was kept in, but from what I know he just did his work and tried to solve problems with the medication he was...which reminds me, there should be some kind of needle or at least some tablets that you need to take," Rachel walked off as she tried to think of what Blaine had instructed them to do before Kurt came back.

"That foolish man," Mercedes shook her head, "Even when he was being tortured, he was still trying to keep himself together to save you and a whole bunch of other people, if it wasn't for him then we probably wouldn't be where we are today, we'd probably all have chips controlling our minds."

" 'Cedes," Kurt sighed, walking with the older woman into the living room and sitting down on one of Blaine's fake leather chairs, "I don't know, he thinks he's a four year old."

The queen diva shook her head, she pointed her finger at Kurt and shook her head, "uh uh, you listen to me Kurt Hummel, the fact that his brain is trying to recover from deep shock doesn't mean a damn thing in who he is. Blaine doesn't acknowledge the fact he was one actively because he represses the knowledge of it, but whilst he was waiting for the test runs on the drug to save you, he managed to do some work on how to minimize and repair brain functioning."

The twenty three year old drew another tired breath, "Right now he only knows me as his friend Kurt."

Mercedes looked at him with a knowing gleam in her eye and smiled, before poking Kurt gently in the chest, "Then for right now just be his friend Kurt, at least he's using a first name basis on you, some of these victims forget everything, they can even forget how to hold a fork or how to say anything, at least Blaine has a general grasp on things."

"But he's fou-" the man argued before the Broadway legend walked over, her heels tapping on the ground.

"Four year olds aren't really that bad, I mean when Finn was four, my son," she told a confused Kurt, "Jesse and I used to try to engage with him as much as possible and then raising Stephen and Idina, my youngest two who are twins, was rough too.

Kurt stood there wide eyed, "You're not talking about Jesse St James are you?"

"Don't judge," Rachel pouted, "You know that Finn was my soulmate, I think that he still is but I can't be with him. I tried to promise myself that I wouldn't fall in love again and then Jesse came and he was well," she shrugged with an eye roll, "Jesse, but he understand and he was patient with me and he let me find myself and he let me know I was loved and we're good. He doesn't replace Finn but he does give me the support I need."

"And you named your first son Finn?" Kurt asked as Rachel nodded with pride,

"Jesse agreed with me that it was a good way to honor him, unfortunately we weren't the only two to have a son named Finn, Noah seemed to not care what anyone else thought when he named his son Finn." Mercedes let her head fall backwards as she inhaled deeply, did it really matter? Did any of this matter at all?"

"So, you've all been moving on and raising kids and doing everything with Jesse and Sam?" Kurt asked as Mercedes looked back at Rachel and then nodded

"Yes Kurt, it's called growing up and living your own life," she tapped on the lid of a bottle of pills before giving it to him, "These are needed two before going to sleep, one on waking up, Blaine's been injecting you with the same things."

"We wanted to include you but since you were in kind of a coma like state," Mercedes commented softly as she looked at Kurt, he was just shaking, not sure what to do or how to hold himself together anymore.

"Blaine didn't do that though, Blaine just kept on working and he just did all of this for me right? Didn't he want kids or to act on stage or..."

"He did, he does," Mercedes tried, gently putting her hand on Kurt's upper arm and rubbed it, "I _know_ how hard it is for him, we all do but he was planning on doing his best to be a famous actor, to work part time as well as act and try to pay people to find the cure but about two months after you were frozen, Blaine got a call and they said they didn't want to invest when no one was specializing, so Blaine did every damn thing and _became_ the doctor to do that, he didn't really have many other choices."

"I don't think he regrets waiting around for you, he just hasn't ever been in love with anyone else. Even with the hundreds of people who try to flirt with him or admire him in that way he's still always proudly stated that he's waiting for his husband to return," Rachel smiled as she hugged Kurt again.

The male brunette looked at his two female friends, "I need to know the sacrifices he's made, I need to know everything that you can tell me that could be considered, 'wrong' with him. I need to know it so that I can save my marriage and continue to love my husband."

Rachel and Mercedes shot each other a look before Rachel leaned forwards,

"Well..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:**

Aww, I would love some more reviews but that's being selfish so I'll just say thank you for the support I've already received. Well, I passed orientation and so I start getting paid. I'd love to know if any of you know some great artists who do USD commissions and would be able to do a piece for this fic, I won't be ordering right away but I'd love to know if there's some interest out there before I look for myself. I also have to warn you that I don't believe in paying hourly salaries for art unless it is within a company or organization setting, definitely not for personal online commissions.

Also, this and the following two to four chapters will show Mercedes and Rachel's conversation with Kurt and/or Blaine's past without Kurt. No matter what form though, this is what Mercedes and Rachel is telling Kurt about what happened to Blaine (even if _they_ don't know _aaaalll _the details)

**Part 15**

Blaine took a very exhausted breath as the smile that he had plastered on was allowed to slip off displaying his emotionally exhausted and depressed state. He tossed the apartment keys down on the breakfast bar where he used to place the pancakes that he made for the two of them and shivered. He wanted to curl up in a ball and sob, he wanted to wear Kurt's full pair of pajamas instead of just putting on his shirt when he felt like this, he wanted to scream at the world and set everything on fire, but he had to wait.

He had to wait until he had the money to really help them find the cure for Kurt.

He had to wait until Kurt was back.

But even then, even then it might be too late, it might have been too many years between the time when Kurt was frozen and when he was unfrozen and Blaine, he might be five years older, ten years older, hopefully not more than thirty years older.

At thirty though he wouldn't have Kurt.

Kurt wouldn't want him.

So, just as he had been for the last two months, Blaine lay on his back, hugging tight to Bruce and staring at the ceiling. He missed his husband. He couldn't breathe without him, he couldn't live in the same way and yet it wasn't a death...or maybe it was...he didn't know anymore and even though he could still dominate over the competition when it came to acting auditions, it didn't feel _real _anymore.

He heard his phone ring and without even looking at the number he pressed talk and held it to his ear, maybe they were calling him to tell him he had the part and that his callback was amazing and that they wanted him to put himself on show for every New Yorker to see.

Instead a very serious voice drew out.

"Mr Anderson, this is Doctor Mark Wallace from the New York Presbyterian University Hospital..."

"Kurt!" Blaine's eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest as he grabbed the phone like a lifeline, "Kurt Hummel-Anderson, he's okay right!? Has something happened!? What's wrong!?"

"We're stopping the research temporarily but this will mean that we will have to end our su-"

Blaine's heart dropped into his chest, he felt sick, he felt physically sick and he sat there trembling and bit his wedding ring trying to stop himself from getting too angry or, on the other hand, breaking down into tears. "You told me," he hissed in a deep voice, "That we had at least one year, we paid $20,000 for a deposit on the first twelve months of something you wanted to call storage period. It's a legal contract," Blaine had read the documents hundreds of times over, "I don't care who you are, if you unfreeze my husband I will sue you and I won't be content with just a settlement. You don't _touch_ Kurt unless we change the agreement."

"There are no doctors specializing in the field, there are no people interested in this..." Doctor Wallace tried to convince the curly haired twenty two year old, Blaine wasn't having _any_ of this crap though.

"I'll do it. I'll become a doctor and I will develop the drugs that he needs to save his life," it was a promise that he was making to himself as well. He heard how skeptical the man on the other end of the line sounded as he sighed, but damn it, Blaine Hummel-Anderson didn't care. He _was_ going to do it.

"If you can show me that you are doing well advancing with a degree in pre-med from a top university then in one year we can reevaluate the situation, I suppose," the doctor said uneasily as Blaine smiled.

"Thank you," he nodded, "but don't worry. I'll prove that there's one doctor specializing in this work."

As he ended the call and gave a deep growl he placed the phone on the counter next to the phone and took some steps forwards, it didn't take long until his fist had created a hole in the wall he was facing. As he blew on his knuckles, trying to ease his way through to healing himself, he debated on whether to call Burt or his parents first. Maybe Burt would be able to help him financially with keeping Kurt alive, Burt had been the one to help them with half of the money in the first place (though he would have paid for the whole thing had the Hummel-Anderson couple not protested). First though he had to swallow his pride and his dreams of being an actor and contact his own parents.

He could hear his father's laugh even before he put the first number in, that, I told you so vibe that would make him feel so so _sick_ but he had to do this and he would, he would do absolutely anything for Kurt. He took a deep breath as he heard his father pick it up.

"So, the little queen has finally managed to call me, what do you want?" his dad asked as Blaine's eyes widened suddenly, he was expecting to feel awkward and at a point of low self confidence during this call but _this_ beat all of those feelings. It had definitely not started well.

"Dad, I...I don't want to be an actor anymore," he commented as his father gave a short chuckle.

"So you know that art doesn't rule the world, after all that money I paid too, but at least in this way you're a bit better than your brother, so what the hell do you want to be? A cowboy? An exotic dancer?"

Blaine took a deep breath in, his breath sunk down in his chest, "I want to be a doctor."

His dad laughed, "Finally talking sense, don't tell me you want to peek at other people's bodies, I thought you and your husband had that kind of I only want to see his feminine frame."

Blaine coughed, gripping himself so he didn't lose his cool and get angry or say something that would cause trouble for this. He had told Kurt that the thing he wanted least in the world was to crawl back to his parents but he didn't have a choice, he had to become the best doctor in the world if he wanted to ever see that cute smile or hear that stunning voice ever again.

Maybe it would take a longer time than he had expected, he had expected someone else to do the work, someone with more knowledge and expertise, but now he had to do everything himself.

He knew he could do it.

He was Blaine Hummel-Anderson and he could bring Kurt back to life.

Even if he turned out to be a fifty year old Blaine who stood on the sidelines as the young twenty three year old scampered about with someone else, loving them. It was probably selfish of him to want to be in Kurt's life at all but he would do all of this, he would study and work hard and take up a job to help raise as much of the $20,000 that he could to continue the frozen state of his husband.

"Dad, we're not together anymore, I want to be a doctor because I want to feel...the life that my being a doctor can bring," Blaine tried to say very skilfully.

"Okay, tell me when you need me to pay the first cheque, the divorce settlement won't cost _me_ anything will it?"

Blaine looked down, making another fist, he was not going to divorce Kurt even if there wasn't a Kurt walking around and breathing right now, "Not a dime," he managed to get out through the side of his mouth, it made no difference to his dad though.

"You should have known your pixie dust was blocking your view on the world. I'm glad you've seen the errors of your ways and how stupid I've been and you know that I know what's better for you in your life."

"Yes," Blaine sighed as he looked down, heart breaking all over again.

As long as one day Kurt was living a good life, happy and smiling, making his dreams come true and knowing that he was loved, then nothing else mattered.

No matter how much crap he had to go through he had to do it for Kurt.

The feeling that he could secure Kurt's happiness was all that he needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

I decided to spread out the story about Blaine and the flashbacks at various times with various people but it'll all be shown eventually. I think next chapter will be something cute where Kurt decides to go visit Blaine, also yay I **think** I managed to find an artist (one I've used before) to commission fanart for this fanfic. Reviews are loved, they brighten my day so much (and help em write faster), so thank you for those extra kind enough to leave ones written especially for me ^^

**Part 16**

"Good morning wonder boy," a doctor who had completed three years of residency smiled as he held to the door frame, peeping around at Blaine who was in the medical lab. The thirty year old looked around at him and blinked hard, trying to control his exhaustion from figuring these things out, these trials of the drugs he was trying to develop to help Kurt.

"Will you stop calling me that, it makes me feel like a child again and..." Blaine picked up a test tube with a slightly hazy liquid in it before adding a few drops to another vial, "I don't think that a child should be practicing medicine." He watched as there seemed to be a little smoke from the vial he put it in, he noted down the results and then got a PH strip to test the acidity of the new mixture. He didn't think this would work, he was definitely right as the paper turned orange.

"You seriously are a wonder though, you completed two degrees in six years, I mean it usually takes the average person at _least_ eight years to do that," Blaine played with his glasses as he straightened them and stared at the other man.

"Paul, I put a lot of pressure on myself and burned my eyes out, it's pretty much the reason that I have to wear these glasses," he noted, tapping on the frames.

Paul leaned back and smiled at Blaine, shaking his head and chuckling, "Well they actually look good on you, and you even did an internship at that Queens hospital before coming here, you've only been here one year though and the people upstairs are already discussing giving you a fellowship because of just how wonderful you are and of course that medication you developed which improves the condition of patients in a long term coma."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I made that drug by mistake, I was trying to make something which would help when waking someone up from cryogenic treatment, now I'm trying to cure someone with a hybrid illness that hasn't been cured yet."

Paul sighed, "I know, your husband. It's a shame you don't just give up in a way," he commented as Blaine shot him one of the darkest glares that he possibly could, "I mean it would greatly improve your sex life."

Blaine looked away and scoffed at the remark, "I'm really not interested in that, I got over that part of my life a long time ago, I just need to make sure to make a stable medicine and get it approved by the board."

"And work yourself past your limits doing it, so you haven't given me your answer yet, you know that? Are you coming to my wedding with Caroline?" Paul asked with a tired smile as Blaine looked at him in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, of course, wouldn't miss it, I thought that I had already told you," he looked over at Paul and then took a deep breath in, "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to protest the new surgeries though," he commented, "Why would someone even want to stick a chip in their brain?"

"It's a cheap way of cheating and trying to hurt those who earn their place," Paul shrugged, "Though with all the rebellions online and all the people who keep, strangely enough, being beaten in their homes by men dressed in blue, I don't think it'll be too long until it's mandatory."

The two shared a disappointed, disapproving look before Blaine started to clean up, taking a look at a touch screen clock that was on the wall which doubled as a smoke alarm. It was definitely time to head back and prepare to start working again. He didn't want to inform Paul of the other thing he had been developing, but Paul was his closest colleague and he knew he could trust him.

"I've been working on this software at home to prohibit those who cheat from advancing the way that they want, it's safer than playing around with chemicals and I think they could use it in the new detection software that the airport administration developed three or four years ago. You could just scan them, or even, if I do some more work make it so that you could tell from a fingerprint or cell swab test."

Paul placed an arm around the back of Blaine's shoulders and drew him in for a friendly side hug, "Don't you see why everyone's calling you wonder boy?" he asked before the PA system was heard, it was quite strange that something like this would happen.

"Will Doctor Blaine Hummel-Anderson please report to the investigation office on the fifth floor." Blaine looked around, taking a deep breath and trying to settle himself, it was a bad thing to be called there and as the words were repeated for a third and final time he started to walk away.

Paul called after him, "Send me a text okay, we definitely need to start hitting the gym together, you're getting chubby Doctor Hummel."

Blaine nodded, though no one could ignore how pale his complexion had become by just hearing those words. "I'll be fine," he smiled, though damn it if he wasn't sure. He gripped tightly to his wrist, trying to ease himself down. At least he had managed to clean up the experiments that he had been doing, and had received permission to do.

As he got to the fifth floor, he noticed people watching him cautiously, one of the nurses got up, tears in her eyes and hugged him before she was dragged back by someone wearing blue and Blaine's heart sank even more. As long as he kept his composure then everything would be okay. He knocked on the door of the investigation, or rather interrogation, room.

As the door was open he looked in there to see five people all dressed in blue and his heart clenched as if he was advancing towards his execution. He didn't break down though, he might be able to live with this, he might make it through this. He just had to play the role that they wanted and not show weakness.

If he had one regret though it was that he hadn't been able to save Kurt and bring him back.

That was the one thing he cared about more than anything else.

Xoxoxo

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked at his two friends, he wasn't sure whether to call them best friends or not still, but they were close and he definitely felt that despite them being twenty years older than him, _they_ wanted to be close to _him._

"So, what do you mean he was interrogated by the government attack team?" he asked, staring at Rachel and trying to control the tears that he was terrified were going to fall at any moment. "He's obviously alive so..."

"That white boy was lucky, barely survived, was in a coma for about a week before getting up and going back to work, or at least that's what Paul told Sam who told me," Mercedes tried to explain, "They left him a bleeding mess on the ground, yelling at him that he should obey the government and not interfere with their plans of turning everyone into robots they could control. God the amount of pain, that that fluffy head had to go through at that point, praise jesus that he got out of it okay."

Rachel nodded in agreement, "He was trying to convince people not to do it on public chatrooms about health questions, the government was monitoring everything at that point. It was only half a year before he got interned at this secret camp that no one knew about until after it was published, we all thought that he had run off and was in hiding."

"That fool couldn't leave you though, we all banded together and tried to keep them from touching you but Blaine...those damn assholes kept him in that camp for almost two years, thank the lord that he managed to get out when the new regime happened. Had he not been able to conceptualize the data plans for turning those chips off things would have been worse."

"I thought Blaine said the war only lasted for a year in 2025," Kurt commented awkwardly.

Rachel shook her head, "It was about four and a half years overall, Blaine wasn't okay after that, he really wasn't, but he tried hard to do everything he could to keep working towards helping you. After they put the chip in his head at the camp," she clutched to her stomach, "I don't want to compare it to what was happening around World War II, but he was...it kind of destroyed his life in a way."

Kurt sighed, looking down, "Did it really? Because he's still here, he's _still_ alive."

"He did it for you," Rachel said quickly, Mercedes nodding in agreement, "He did everything for you."

Kurt stood up quickly, his whole body trembling, "I don't want to listen to anymore today, I can't...I can't hear about how he was tortured or..."

The two girls nodded, "Well I think that we should watch some bootleg Broadway and drink wine," she commented, "I doubt that Blaine has introduced you to his maid, his cook, and his butler."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What is that about anyway? He told me he employed people but..."

"One of them ran away from Pakistan," Rachel tried to explain, "one of them, Greg, is someone who was doing computer surveillance for the government and got bankrupt for it, Kelsey is actually a girl who tortured him at the camp. Blaine believes strongly in second chances and Kelsey's completely changed, but we still worry for him and his safety."

"Which is why your cute ass shouldn't leave him," Mercedes pointed at Kurt, "Unless you seriously want me to kick your skinny white boy ass all the way back to him."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Sorry for so long a wait period, I recently started a sales floor position at a major retail store and I've really been exhausted at getting used to that. I hope to update more often again once I've become more used to it, but longer hours start tomorrow so we'll see. Also, I know this is weird, but does anyone have any advice about how to apologize to/talk to an online friend/RP partner who terminated an eleven month long online relationship and has been IGNORING you since January? If so I'd love some advice. - Fae

**Part 17**

Kurt looked through the bag he was taking to the hospital with him that day, sitting proudly atop everything else was Margaret Thatcher Dog, but there were other things like story books, comic books, games, small craft projects for little kids, things that Kurt felt he could use when interacting with Blaine as a four year old and damn it, Blaine deserved all of Kurt's strength during this time. Kurt shouldn't have been trying to have sex, he wasn't going to stop trying to fight for the deactivation of that damn chip though.

He was thinking of being a lawyer, he knew that Blaine would be angry at him for giving up his dreams of being an actor or even fashion designer, but damn it, Kurt wanted to be a lawyer, he wanted to be a human rights lawyer, he wanted to be a lawyer that fought for _Blaine's_ rights.

At least he would have Blaine to support him.

He was lucky there.

Kurt took another breath in as he double checked that he had everything, including some cookies that he had managed to bake (with Rachel's help) and put the bag over his shoulder before leaving the house and noticing where Mercedes was waiting for him.

"You get a damn move on my ass is tired waiting for you," she smiled as Kurt nodded and looked to the house before making sure that it was locked up. He wasn't sure when he could start driving a car again, he wanted to and Blaine had promised to teach him...but that was before the incident with the chip in his brain.

Kurt climbed into the car and Mercedes started to play music in an attempt to cover up how awkward Kurt felt.

"Mercedes," the brunette started, his throat feeling quite dry, "Why has no one helped Blaine? I mean, if you all knew what he was going through..."

Mercedes sighed, she tilted her head back and then looked straight ahead at the road, "Thing is we didn't, we suspected things but Blaine...he's too much of a private person these days, doesn't really think anyone needs to know when he's struggling but I guess he's just more used to that kind of thing, the silent struggle."

Kurt nodded awkwardly as he cast his glance outside the car window, "I care though. I care about him and it's just, I feel responsible for everything. He did all of this to protect me and before you girls came over I was really contemplating it, contemplating ending my life."

There was silence.

Such a very very _very_ uncomfortable silence.

"Kurt," Mercedes began as she looked at him pained, "I know I should be saying how suicide is a sin and how the good lord jesus would hate you to do that and I do believe that. I do believe those words in the bible, but Blaine did everything for you, all of this pain and heartache, all of this that broke his body and his soul, he did everything so you could resume a life again. Please just consider all of that before thinking anything so impure."

The brunette nodded, taking a deep exhale and stretched his hands forward.

"I know," he nodded, "What really stopped me from doing everything, that was Blaine. Your stories about how much Blaine struggled and sacrificed just to give me a chance, what you and Rachel said about Blaine's goal not so that I could come back and be with him but that I could come back and live my own life, I want to make things work with him. I want to become a lawyer so that I can protect him just like he's been protecting me."

Mercedes nodded, she understood and hell to the yes it was better than losing ones life.

"I think that's brave," she smiled, "So we're near the hospital, you wanna talk about anything else that's bothering you before you go see Blaine?"

Kurt bit his top lip and shook his head, "I'll be fine," he said quickly as he frowned and noticed where the hospital was in front of them about five minute walk away, "Can you stop the car here? I really want to walk to the hospital, just to get myself prepared to interact with him. I promise that I'll go in and see him."

There was silence.

Finally the strong singer nodded as she stopped the car and made sure Kurt had everything with him before he left.

"If I don't hear about your cute skinny white guy butt making it to his room then I'll make sure to talk to you at length Kurt Hummel-Anderson," she smiled as he nodded, clutching to the bag he had prepared for when he met with Blaine.

As Kurt walked towards and then into the hospital he saw a man watching him with fear, that was very _very_ weird. Kurt glanced at the man but attempted to not maintain eye contact, he felt a bit strange with the thought that they might stare at one another and that the man would judge him without knowing him. Was that even possible though?

The man wasn't exactly ugly but he did look a little...unkempt, okay more than a little unkempt, he had long dirty hair and a beard, across the right side of his face was a very thick third degree burn and he was twitching, as Kurt's gaze carried on more than he intended it to he saw the man didn't have the type of legs he'd consider 'real' but very good looking prosthetics. At least they seemed to be prosthetics though health care had definitely risen in the last twenty years.

As the man coughed and bowed his head Kurt saw deep scars, like from cuts, over the side of his throat and deep black tattoos of words like filth, trash, and other words. Kurt just didn't feel comfortable with the way this man was staring at him and grinning.

"You..." he laughed, standing to follow Kurt, "You're a ghost, a damn apparition, a demon come to support your master..."

This was getting weirder and weirder and uncomfortable wasn't even the word to describe it.

"Have you ever had a clock in your head, tick tock tick tock," he laughed as Kurt wrapped an arm around himself, "Are you on your way to see your master? The master of evil playing around with the minds of the government, no you don't want to do that. The Government owns everything, this cell and this cell," he said pointing to his head.

Kurt took another breath, his body starting to shake as a nurse came over to them.

"Sir," she said to Kurt as he looked at her, "You're here to see Doctor Hummel right?" she asked as the other man started yelling.

"Doctor...hah! That is the devil. The devil's name is Blaine Hummel! Stealing and Raping and...and...never ever ever escaping," the middle aged man screamed as the nurse led Kurt away who was looking very very stressed by the whole thing.

"Don't worry about him," the nurse smiled, "We've been hoping to increase medicinal care for him over the years, he used to be a doctor here,"

Kurt's heart beat faster as he noticed that he was nearly at _his_ Blaine's room.

"He was a doctor?"

"Yes, Paul was a very good doctor, though not half as good as Blaine,...before he became a war casualty and his mind was half melted and then rebuilt," the nurse paused as Kurt stopped, his eyes widening.

_That_ was the guy Rachel and Mercedes had been talking about.

Why?

What more had Blaine been through?


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

First of all, if you've noticed the new image on the icon of this fic, that is a WIP commission that I have paid the artist tofuproductionz for to go along with this fic. The large size of it can be found on my Tumblr blog: not-while-blaines-around. Also thank you to those still reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this fic it really means a lot to me and I hope to update more. Finally, I hope to do two or three chapters of this visit so this isn't all there is, it's meant to be more light hearted than the parts that came before.

**Part 18**

As Kurt entered Blaine's hospital room, attempting to put the earlier encounter out of his mind, he saw Blaine's face light up and so grinned himself. "Hey there," he grinned, his smile lighting up the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine chirped, sitting up straight and gazing at the man he still loved, unfortunately the idea of how much he loved Kurt and in which ways were still temporarily held back in his mind, "I wanted to see you, I wished for it."

"You wished for it," the brunette laughed as he walked over to his husband, he ran a hand gently through Blaine's hair before kissing his cheek, "Didn't you trust me when I said yesterday that we'd play together today? I'm sad that you didn't think I'd be here."

Blaine looked worried for a moment.

He shook his head slowly and then put a hand onto Kurt's wrist.

Blaine had no idea how much Kurt had _craved_ that contact, it wasn't in a loving or romantic way yet, but it definitely showed how much the doctor cared about him. Kurt sat down opposite Blaine and tilted his head to the side with a curious, but friendly glance.

"I thought you'd be here," Blaine said quickly, "but sometimes people don't come 'cause they get sick or they feel sad, I was wishing you could come back so we could play. I wished very hard that you'd be okay and feel good."

Kurt laughed in a friendly manner, it was a light laugh but it was honest and maybe that mattered more. "I do feel good today because I get to spend time with you, do you feel good? Does your head still hurt?"

Blaine lifted his hand and then touched the left side of his forehead, "Here, it stings little, but doctor said he'd get me some pain killer. Is it going to kill me too?"

Kurt was about to laugh again but then he saw the tears in Blaine's honey amber eyes and so stood up quickly and came over to him, sitting down and wrapping an arm around the man he loved. "No, it won't, I promise," he said as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, "The doctors are just going to make it so that you don't hurt as much. The doctors want to help, don't worry about it, I won't let them hurt you."

"What about after you go home?"

Kurt wanted to act romantic, passionate, loving and help Blaine get over this fear, but he knew that with a four year old mind Blaine might have difficulty accepting these things. Thank GAGA that the nurse who had led him to the room said that it would take under a week for Blaine to function as normal, or as he was before Kurt tried to have sex with him. "Even then," he said, pulling Blaine closer into the hug, "I'll make sure that you're okay."

Blaine nodded as he closed his eyes and Kurt made small circles on his back. Even when they were just starting out their relationship and would hug, Kurt would still make these small circles to kind of massage out the tension of his younger partner...who wasn't younger anymore.

"So, I've brought some games and some art supplies and lots of things for us to do today," Kurt smiled as he gestured to the backpack, "but I did bring that friend that I told you about yesterday, do you remember that conversation."

Blaine's eyes lit up which increased Kurt's own happiness, he sat there as he saw Blaine nod eagerly, "You brought them?" he asked as he pulled out of the hug and Kurt gently left to go sit on the chair. Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Yep, of course I did, I told them all about you last night and they really wanted to come and see you, kind of begged me to. I think you'd really really love to meet her," Kurt unzipped the bag and held Margaret Thatcher Dog in his hands before looking at Blaine with excitement in his face, "Are you ready?"

Blaine nodded quickly.

Kurt lifted the dog and he saw another ray of sunshine cover Blaine's face, Kurt saw and made the puppy wave one of its paws to him before putting on the same voice that he had when he had first given Blaine the dog after Six Flags. "Hello Blaine, I'm Margaret Thatcher Dog but you can call me Margaret, I'm very pleased to meet you."

Blaine chuckled too and Kurt looked down with a smile as he tried not to show too much excitement over Blaine's reaction. "Nice to meet you Mar-garet" he chirped.

Kurt passed the puppy to Blaine, "Take care of her for me, she belongs to someone who is very very _very_ special to me." He watched as Blaine nodded, his expression turning to something of childlike seriousness as he stroked the toy's fur.

"So, you want to play a board game, I've got Mouse Trap and Candy Land," Kurt smiled as Blaine thought for a moment about this.

"Mouse Trap!" he chirped with just as much excitement as Kurt nodded and gestured to a tray.

"Can I put this on your lap whilst we play the game or do you want it on the bed and me to get up here with you?" he asked as Blaine paused and then stretched his legs out again.

"Lap!" he announced as Kurt nodded.

"Well you have to sit still okay," he said in a friendly manner as he got the tray and laid it on Blaine's lap before setting up the game. "So which color mouse do you want to be?"

Blaine looked at them very seriously again and Kurt watched him. Every so often he would see pain in Blaine's eyes and he was pretty certain that was from the chip but he wasn't experiencing as much, maybe the doctors were right, maybe they really had dulled the intensity when trying to remove it.

"Red!" Blaine finally chose as Kurt nodded and picked up the blue one, putting the others to the side.

"So do you know how to play this or want me to read the instructions?" Kurt asked in a once again very peaceful and gentle manner.

Blaine sat and thought for a moment before grinning, "Play!"

Kurt nodded as he looked at Blaine, honestly he didn't care what they did, all he cared about was Blaine having a controlled happiness where no one could hurt him again. Nothing else mattered but that.


End file.
